No soy él (ella)
by Fercy Hatake
Summary: Vegeta, es un chico con un pasado que trata de olvidar y enterrar, sin embargo, a pesar de que tiene estabilidad, y una vida buena, sus pesadillas lo siguen atormentando, pues aún cree que su primer amor, y mejor amiga murió por su culpa, dejándole un vacío, que trata de llenar, con la persona que ahora es su pareja. (MA)(Violencia, Lemon, Lenguaje vulgar)
1. Chapter 1

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball. Son propiedad de Akira Toriyama; yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes, para crear historia que salen de mi retorcida y loca imaginación, así que…**

 **Advertencias: Esta historia, contendrá… Violencia, Violación, Lenguaje Vulgar, y Contenido Lemon. Se tratarán temas delicados, así que, si eres sensible a ellas, por favor no leer, ya que seguro no te agradara**

 **Resumen: Bulma (** _ **Zafiro**_ **)es secuestrada de niña, y empieza su vida, siendo vendida y violada por incontables hombres, que pagan para poseer su cuerpo. Después de diez años, de que trato de huir y fallo, ella y todas las chicas, serán salvadas, solo para tener fatídicos reencuentros, y tratar de volver a la sociedad, mientras en el camino, se dará cuenta de que el amor, es real, tan real, que es doloroso, y frustrante, doliendo casi de la misma manera en que dolía su vida cuando estaba encerrada en aquel lugar, mientras lo único que desea, es poder volver a ser una persona normal, sin el sello de** _ **'Niña secuestraba, y vendida como prostituta'**_

 **Vegeta, es un chico con un pasado que trata de olvidar y enterrar, sin embargo, a pesar de que tiene estabilidad, y una vida buena, sus pesadillas lo siguen atormentando, pues aún cree que su primer amor, y mejor amiga murió por su culpa, dejándole un vacío, que trata de llenar, con la persona que ahora es su pareja. Sin embargo, cuando rescatan a un grupo de jóvenes de una casa de trata de personas, se da cuenta que no puede suplantar a esa chica, y los problemas empezaran en su vida, regresando las heridas de su pasado, las cuales tiene que sanar y perdonar para seguir adelante**

 **0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-**

"No puedo, ya no puedo…" La voz jadeante e infantil de la pequeña niña que corría con desesperación, empezaba a apagarse, sin embargo, la pequeña mano que la sostenía, aún seguía aferrada ella "Vienen, los puedo escuchar… por favor, corre tú, sigue corriendo y sal de aquí, así que ¡suéltame!"

El jovencito que sostenía la mano de la niña la apretó con más fuerza, y le siguió empujando para que siguiera aquella carrera, de la cual sus vidas dependían

Las voces gritando, y las pisadas, eran cada vez más audibles. Podían escuchar los gritos, que les decían que los atraparían y lo castigarían de manera cruel. Sin embargo, el pequeño niño, aun sostenía la joven mano de su amiga, a la cual, con desesperación, trataba de salvar

La niña tropezó, cayendo de cara contra el suelo, y en el impulso, llevando al niño con ella. Los ojos azules le miraron, las lágrimas empezaron a bajar con desesperación, y las piernas que chorreaban aun sangre en la niña, parecían haberle abandonado, dejándola por completo débil

"No puedo seguir, ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes y te vayas tú!" Ella grito exasperada, no quería soltar la mano de su amigo, pero sabía, que, si no lo hacía, ninguno saldría de ahí "Yo ya no puedo seguir… así que anda, vete de aquí, te falta poco… solo vete"

El niño no, sabía qué hacer, podía escuchar a aquellos que le seguían, podía escuchar los pasos cada vez más cerca, y el miedo invadió su joven cuerpo

"¡No!, yo te prometí sacarte de este maldito lugar, y así lo hare, así que nos iremos juntos… levántate, si es necesario, te cargare" El chico se puso de inmediato a su lado, y trato de levantarla

Ella, desesperada, lo golpeo en el pecho, tratando de alejarlo "¡Que te vayas solo, si me cargas no podremos salir, no lo entiendes…" Sus ojos acuosos lo miraron fijamente "Es la única oportunidad de salir de aquí, y si sigues tratando de llevarme, ninguno lo lograra… solo vete y déjame aquí" La voz de la niña se quebró, y sin poder hacer más nada, por fin sintió el agarre de su amigo desvanecerse

El niño se levantó, dio un paso lejos de ella, mientras observaba la triste imagen de su amiga, sudando, con el cabello revuelto, y las piernas escurriendo la sangre, mientras su labio y brazos tenían ligueros cortes. Sin pensarlo, se agacho tomo el rostro de la chica, que apenas tenía 12 años, y le dio un suave beso en los labios, procurando no lastimarla mas

"Te prometo, que volveré por ti, solo espérame… yo te sacare de este maldito lugar, conseguiré ayuda, y regresare" Sus palabras fueron dichas con firmeza, con tanta convicción, que parecían ser verdad "No olvides que volveré por ti, y que viviremos juntos, en una casa pequeña, llena de flores, y nadie volverá a lastimarte, porque te protegeré… lo prometo"

La niña asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, creía firmemente en las palabras de aquel niño, y confiaba en que regresaría por ella, después de todo, era el único en quien podía confiar

"Te estaré esperando… no tardes en venir por mí, por favor, no te olvides de venir por mi"

El niño la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, y sin más tuvo que dejarla ahí en el suelo

"Bulma, Bulma Briefs, ese es tu nombre, yo vendré por ti, así que no olvides que tienes un nombre, porque vendré tan rápido, que ellos no podrán quitártelo" El niño empezó a correr, dejando atrás a aquella pequeña de ojos y cabello azul

La pequeña se dejó recostar en el piso duro, mientras miraba con una sonrisa como él, corría con rapidez, perdiéndose entre el panorama. Mientras, ella sonreía

"Yo, tengo un nombre… y nunca, nunca lo olvidare, al igual que el tuyo, lo prometo"

Los hombres la encontraron, recostada, con lágrimas en los ojos, y la piel rojiza. Sin piedad la tomaron de los cabellos, levantándola con brusquedad, mientras que otros, seguían la carrera para encontrar al niño que iba con ella

"¡Malditos mocosos!" La pequeña, recibió una bofetada "No tienes idea del castigo que se les da, a aquellos que tratan de huir"

La pequeña tembló, el miedo recorrió por su joven cuerpo, y solo ver la mirada brillante y agresiva de aquel hombre, la hizo saber que sería un infierno lo que viviría a partir de ese momento, hasta que él, volviera como había prometido

"Eso es maldita mocosa, tiembla y empieza a implorar piedad, por que, sin duda, tal vez sea tu maldito último día de vida"

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

10 Años después…

"Zafiro, despierta… vamos, ya es hora de levantarse"

La joven se removió incomoda en el colchón "Ayer regreso ese bastardo, y estuve con él, así que merezco al menos 10 malditos minutos más de descanso"

"Dijeron que traerían nuevas chicas, y que teníamos que enseñarles, además… Lapis está buscándote, parece que lo vio caminando por el lugar, y bueno…" La chica pelirroja se mordió el labio

La chica del colchón se tomó de los cabellos, y oculto la mitad de su rostro, para poder levantarse

"Joder Rubi, debes ser más consiente… ¡Mierda!, ¿Vino Lapis ayer por mí?" Pregunto la chica, frotándose la espalda

"No, pero vino a despertarnos, y cuando vio que seguías durmiendo supongo, que supo que algo andaba mal, y después lo vio" La chica conocida como Rubia se levantó, y empezó a cepillarse el cabello "Lapis está enamorado de ti, eres afortunada, al menos lo tienes a él"

La chica conocida como Zafiro, se estiro un tanto perezosa

"Lo quiero, es un gran chico, pero eso de enamorarse de alguien, es una mierda, además, no es como que me valla a conseguir a otro chico, así que él sabe que tiene mi cariño, y nada más. Eso debe ser suficiente, él tiene algo que nadie más aquí, jamás tendrá"

"Bueno, lo sé, pero debes entender, no es lindo saber que decenas de hombres poseen tu cuerpo, además, en especial él"

"Lapis sabe que no hay nada que pueda hacer con eso, y si me niego a ese imbécil, solo hará que tenga más problemas, y puedo causárselos a él, sabes que nadie debe enterarse, no quiero que le hagan daño alguno" Zafiro se recogió la mayor parte del cabello, dejando un largo fleco que cubría la mitad de su rostro

"Créeme, esta consiente de eso, pero… bueno, parece que ayer tampoco le fue bien a él, después de que fuiste con tus clientes, vino ese hombre, y parece que pago por toda la noche con Lapis; no dijo nada, pero alcance a mirar un par de golpes en su pecho en la mañana"

Zafiro apretó los puños, y lo dientes "¡Ese hijo de puta!"

La peli roja termino de vestirse, y se giró para mirar a la chica de pelo azul

"Zafiro, tu eres quien más tiempo tiene aquí, dime… ese hombre, desde que llegue, lo veo venir seguido, pero solo lo pide a él"

"Y tu pregunta es…" La peli azul se mostró impaciente

"¿Se lo puede llevar de aquí?" La chica escondió su rostro "Eh escuchado que algunos clientes, han logrado llevarse a algunos de aquí, y bueno, él parece estar obsesionado con Lapis, y escuche decir por ahí, que pensaba comprarlo"

Zafiro frunció el ceño "Ese bastardo no puede pagar por Lapis, lo ha intentado hace mucho, pero…" La peli azul apretó más los labios "Lapis es el más popular de los chicos aquí, así que su precio es muy alto, y el jefe no puede permitirse perderlo, así que se quedara aquí un largo rato. Quizás cuando puedan pagar por llevárselo, ya no sea del interés de ese viejo maldito"

La peli roja asintió "¿Tu sabes cómo se llama?" La pregunto tomo desprevenida a la peli azul

"Eso no es de tu interés, pero si quieres saber, ve y pregúntale tu misma" La chica se dio la vuelta, mientras se cambiaba la ropa

La peli roja sintió las lágrimas, picando en salir de sus ojos "El no habla con nadie, solo lo he visto hablar contigo, además, cuando él nos mira, parece molesto, solo a ti te mira diferente" La chica trato de forzar una sonrisa en su rostro "Si te digo mi nombre, prometes no olvidarme, es decir, si me pasara algo… podrías al menos guardar mi nombre, por si algún día…"

"No quiero saber tu maldito nombre, díselo a alguien que le importe, alguien que crea en la puta esperanza de salir de este maldito lugar, no pierdas el tiempo diciéndomelo a mí"

La puerta de la recamara volvió a abrirse con brusquedad, y un hombre alto y obeso se asomó, dándole una mirada lujuriosa a la peli azul que solo llevaba una blusa ligera y unas bragas pequeñas

"Llegaron las nuevas, el jefe dijo que debías de enseñarles Zafiro, así que apúrate zorra"

"Que, ¿Acaso las basuras como tú, no pueden hacer algo tan simple como eso?" La peli azul se rio, mientras deslizaba en su cuerpo, una pequeña falda "El jefe me tiene más confianza, ya no confía en sus hombres, después de todo son unos imbéciles…"

La chica fue silenciada, de pronto su cabello era tomado con fuerza, y su cabeza era tirada con fuerza, como si quisieran arrancarle la cabeza, mientras el hombre la miraba con odio

Los ojos azules miraban al hombre, de manera desafiante, y una sonrisa arrogante, se apareció en el rostro de la chica. Mientras Rubi, solo agacho el rostro, en señal de sumisión, pues no quería tener problemas

"Debes cuidar tu boca zorra, recuerda cuál es tu lugar aquí maldita perra. Recuerda que sigues viva, por la maldita compasión de ese chiquillo imbécil que se enamoró de ti, y te tuvo compasión; pero sigues…"

"¡¿De qué chiquillo imbécil estás hablando?!" Aquella poderosa voz hizo que el ambiente pasara a ser más tenso

El hombre con voz gruesa que estaba en la puerta, tenía una mueca de disgusto en el rostro, y solo le tomo, dos pasos, llegar al hombre obeso que sostenía a la peli azul, para sacar una navaja y apretarla en el cuello del hombre, mientras sus labios se pegaban a su rostro

"No quiero volver a escuchar una jodida palabra de tu asquerosa boca, y…" Los ojos del hombre, se encontraron con los azules "Suelta a nuestra preciosa joya, porque si le veo una jodida herida, tomare tu patética y miserable vida de la peor manera"

El hombre obeso, inmediatamente soltó los cabellos de Zafiro, quien solo sonrió con arrogancia

"¿Acaso no tienes un trabajo que atender Zafiro?" El hombre de larga cabellera y hermosa figura la miro sin expresión alguna en el rostro "No pierdas el tiempo, vete de aquí, no me agradan las chicas flojas… no te confíes de tu posición aquí"

"Entonces no mandes a estos imbéciles a apurarme, sabes que odio a estos bastardos poco hombres"

El chico de preciosa figura, tomo el brazo de la peli azul, mientras ella le pasaba por su lado. El hombre apretó un poco el brazo de la chica, para luego tomar su rostro, apretando sus mejillas

"Eres realmente bonita, pero…" El chico acaricio la mitad del rostro de la chica, la cual era visible, sin embargo, cuando trato de retirar el flequillo que cubría la otra parte del rostro… "No me importa, lo sabes verdad, mi hermosa joya… así que hoy al terminar, quiero que te duches bien, y vengas a mi habitación" Lo último lo susurro al oído de la chica

La peli azul no hizo gesto alguno, solo miro fijo al hombre, quien empezó a sonreír

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Una de las chicas, tenía abrazada a un par de niñas pequeñas, quienes estaban llorando, mientras imploraban por sus familias

"Ssshhh, tranquilas, todo estará bien… lo prometo" La morena, miro a los ojos a las pequeñas, mientras hacía tal promesa

Antes de que la joven morena siguiera consolando a las pequeñas… un par de hombres y mujeres entraron al lugar, mirándoles de manera un poco agresiva

Todos los presentes, tanto chicos como chicas, miraron aterrados

"Divídanse, los hombres irán…" El hombre de complexión corpulenta, miro a su alrededor "¿Dónde está ese inútil?" Su voz sonó un poco molesta "Maldito, si no fuera el favorito…" El hombre mascullo

Entonces, por la puerta, apareció otro chico, uno delgado, de estatura promedio, de cabellos negros que llegaban hasta los hombros, con una mirada seria, pero que poseía hermosos ojos azules

"Estas tarde" El hombre corpulento reprocho

"El niño bonito me mando a llamar"

Al oír aquello, la llamada Zafiro, cambio su rostro serio, por uno preocupado, mientras miraba a donde Lapis, quien parecía no haber notado su presencia

"Me importa una mierda, hay que llevarnos a estos mocosos, y darles una cálida bienvenida, así que ya sabes" El hombre corpulento, miro de nuevo a los chicos "Los varones vienen con nosotros, y no traten de hacer nada estúpido, o se mueren aquí mismo" El hombre sonrió, mientras mostraba su arma

"Las chicas, se quedarán conmigo, mi nombre es Zafiro, y tampoco intenten nada estúpido, porque esos malditos, están en la puerta, y es la única salida" La peli azul miro detenidamente a las jóvenes, frunció el ceño, todas eran diferentes, pero por desgracia, todas tenían lágrimas en los ojos, y por más que trataba de entenderlas, su corazón ya se había endurecido "Les daré un consejo, y síganlo, porque será lo único bueno que aprenderán aquí. Si tenían familia, o alguien ahí afuera, olvídenlo, ahora mismo, nunca más piensen en ellos, porque jamás saldrán de aquí, a menos que sea en una caja, y frías"

No era que la chica fuera cruel, pero ella, mejor que nadie, sabía que no había escapatoria de ese maldito lugar, nadie iría por ella, nadie la rescataría, nadie la extrañaba, nadie esperaba por ella, y por desgracia, sería lo mismo para las demás, pues una vez que las secuestraban y caían en ese lujoso prostíbulo, no había modo de salir

En el lugar todo era válido, hombres, mujeres, niños, y niñas… todo se vendía por igual. Ellos no tenían voz ni voto, solo debían acatar lo que sus clientes pidieran, y jamás enojarlos, porque los castigos eran severos. No tenían libertad, no podían salir de aquella mansión que encerraba la más vil y cruel tortura para las personas que caían ahí, para ser vendidas cada noche, como viles trozos de carne, con la cual jugar al antojo de quien pudiera pagar por los servicios de ellos

"¡Yo… se lo ruego, por favor, déjeme regresar, tengo familia… mi madre ella se preocupará, yo no sé qué este lugar, por favor!" Una jovencita de unos 16 años, empezó a llorar mientras pedía salir de ahí

Zafiro no pudo más, y se acercó con brusquedad; tomo el rostro de la chica, y la apretó con fuerza

"Mira niña, no me importa cómo has caído aquí, ni tu familia, ¿No escuchaste lo que dije?, olvídate de todos afuera, ahora esta será tu vida, y si lloras como ahora, ellos disfrutaran más, se ensañaran contigo, y te harán cosas por las cuales no solo querrás llorar, si no, la muerte, así que mejor no les des el maldito gusto" La peli azul tenia rabia, estaba molesta, y no con la jovencita, si no con ella misma

Los recuerdos de ella misma, llorando mientras imploraba le molestaban más que nunca, parecía que le empezaban a atormentar, además, las palabras que más odiaba, resonaban en su cabeza

" **No olvides que volveré por ti, y que viviremos juntos, en una casa pequeña, llena de flores, y nadie volverá a lastimarte, porque te protegeré… lo prometo"**

La peli azul, cerró los ojos con fuerza, y trato de acallar esa voz infantil, que había jurado, que había olvidado hacia años atrás

"¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿Qué clase de basura eres, que ayudas a estos tipos a retener mujeres y chicos para…?" La morena abrazo a una pequeña, de casi 8 años, mientras tapaba sus oídos "Que nos violen, porque eso hacen aquí… ¿No?"

Zafiro se acercó a la morena, la miro de los pies hasta la cabeza, la chica era hermosa, de larga cabellera negra, de ojos grandes, y parecía tener buena figura, seguro a los clientes les gustaría domar a dicha chica fiera, y por desgracia, eso sería malo para la chica. Si la morena creía que tener esa aptitud la ayudaría, estaba muy equivocada, eso solo haría que fuera peor para ella

La peli azul se acercó, y su rostro se pegó en su cuello, aspiro el aroma de la chica

"Hueles a libertad, sabes, todo eso se acabó chica, y algo que no debes olvidar" Zafiro tomo con fuerza el cabello negro, apretó la larga cabellera negra, y sus rostros estuvieron a la misma altura

La morena, apretó a la niña en sus pies, tapando sus oídos con fuerza, mientras no quería soltarla

"No te atrevas a prometer algo que no puedes cumplir, lo digo por esta niña, deja de decirle que todo estará bien, porque sabes que es mentira, nada estará bien, de este infierno, nadie sale" La peli azul, lo dijo en voz, que solo la morena escucho "Eres una hermosa Rosa Negra, así que ese será tu nombre de ahora en adelante"

"Mi nombre es Milk, no Rosa Negra" La chica ladro molesta "Y… yo no soy tan maldita, no dejare que nadie dañe a esta niña, yo… la cuidare, no dejare"

"No me interesa tu nombre, y esto va para todas, de ahora en adelante, no tienen nombre, hasta que alguien de la casa se los de, y, por cierto, si sienten la necesidad de repetir sus nombres a otros, solo les diré, que aquí a nadie les importa una mierda, ustedes ahora son nuevas, y sus vidas apenas empiezan, así que…"

La puerta se abrió, y un par de hombres entraron

"Zafiro, el jefe quiere que hoy empiecen al menos tres de las chicas nuevas, dijo que las escogieras y que la prepararas, además, que les des un nombre, uno ' _Lindo_ ', ya sabes como"

La peli azul, no parecía molesta con aquellas palabras. Sin embargo, uno de los hombres, puso atención a la pequeña niña, de cabellos rubios, y mirada miel, quien se aferraba a la morena. El hombre se acercó a la pequeña, y la tomo del rostro

"Es tan linda y tierna, ¿No quieres venir conmigo un rato pequeña?"

La morena, apretó más la mano de la niña, y estaba por insultar al hombre

"Oh, vamos Jeice, si quieres que jueguen contigo, ¿Por qué no mejor soy yo?" La peli azul se acercó, con una mirada diferente, totalmente seductora, y con ojos dulces "Sabes, haría cualquier cosa por ti, así que deja de molestar a una niña, ella no sabe hacer nada, en cambio, yo te puedo dar mucha diversión… ¿No es mejor?"

El hombre, trago duro, en esos momentos, y casi de manera instantánea tuvo una erección, mientras miraba a la peli azul, que tocaba sus curvas de manera coqueta

"Pero Zarbon, si él… se entera… él"

"Yo no le diré nada, esto será nuestro secreto" La peli azul se acercó al chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla, rosando la comisura de los labios

El hombre, no podía más, sentía que reventaría, y aquella chica de hermosa figura, y de amplia experiencia, era sin duda un pecado caminando, que podía seducir a cualquiera

"Guldo, llama a Rubi, que se haga cargo de estas chicas, y ni una palabra a Zarbon, pues Zafiro y yo esteremos algo ocupados" La sonrisa lujuriosa en el rostro del hombre fue suficiente para que las demás entendieran lo que pasaría

La morena que sostenía la mano de la niña, pudo jurar que vio a la peli azul, mirar a donde la niña, y que sus ojos se mostraban, ¿Aliviados?, eso la hizo pensar, ¿Acaso la peli azul hizo aquel ofrecimiento para que aquel hombre no tocara a la pequeña niña?, entonces, ¿Qué pasaba con esa actitud altanera de hacía unos momentos, y eso de no puedes cuidarlas?


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball. Son propiedad de Akira Toriyama; yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes, para crear historia que salen de mi retorcida y loca imaginación, así que…**

 **Advertencias: Esta historia, contendrá… Violencia, Violación, Lenguaje Vulgar, y Contenido Lemon. Se tratarán temas delicados, así que, si eres sensible a ellas, por favor no leer, ya que seguro no te agradara**

 **Esto será un lento Vegeta x Bulma, así que espero que le den una oportunidad, y sigan leyendo**

 **0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-**

"¡No por favor, no me hagan nada!" Gritos desesperados, eran femeninos "¡No!, No quiero, ¡Me duele!" Llantos y sollozos "¡Quiero regresar a mi casa, con mi mamá!, ¡Por favor suéltenme!" Desesperadas suplicas, y más sollozos "Ayúdenme, ¡Por favor, alguien venga a ayudarme!, ¡Me duele!" La desesperación era palpable en el aire que iba cargado de esos sollozos furiosos

¿De quién era esa voz tan suplicante?, No lo quería saber, no deseaba saberlo; y aun cuando no quería, en su corazón sabía a quién pertenecían esa voz tan desconsolada. Aquella que gritaba y sollozaba era esa niña, la chica nueva que había llegado hacia unos días antes

¿Debía ir a donde la voz?, No por supuesto que no debía, además… sabía perfectamente bien, que por mucho que corriera a donde la voz, una vez que estaba ahí, solo podía quedarse parado, sin hacer nada, pues su cuerpo siempre se quedaba helado, y no le respondía. Su mente le imploraba que se quedara en donde estaba, y no fuera, porque si no, solo pasaría lo mismo de siempre, y ya no sabía si podría soportar ver la misma escena repetirse una y otra vez

Se agacho, tapo sus oídos con sus pequeñas manos, de un niño de 14 años, que parecía ser, más pequeño, por su corta estatura y pequeño cuerpo delgado. Trato de ignorar las suplicas, la voz temblorosa y el llanto tan insoportable, que claramente transmitía el dolor que sufría la chica. Las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas, los gritos solo aumentaban, y sus manos, no eran suficiente para acallarlas

"Por favor, no sigas… solo no llores, no supliques más… por favor, solo aguántalo y no digas nada" Ahora era él, quien imploraba en leves susurros que la niña se silenciara "Solo no sigas gritando, porque no quiero oírte"

"Ya no lo soporto, ¡Quiero a mi mamá!" Gritos en aumento "Ah… ¡Ya no más, ya no lo soporto!" Lamentos desesperados "Ayúdenme, ¡Por favor!" Jadeos y gemidos adoloridos eran lo único que se escuchaba cuando la voz paraba

Cerro con más fuerza sus ojos, apretó sus uñas en sus oídos, tratando de tapar aquellos gritos, los odiaba, no quería que ella siguiera, además, ella lo sabía, él, no podía hacer nada, pero, aun así, seguía gritando, aun así, le atormentaba día a día, gritando, suplicando y haciéndole mirar aquella escena una y otra vez. Quiso arrancarse los oídos, o hacerlos sangrar, a tal grado que le fuera imposible seguir escuchándole, sin embargo… ella lo volvió a hacer

"¡Vegeta, por favor, no me dejes aquí sola! ¡Ayúdame!" Fue aquel grito, lleno de angustia, de miedo, no, de terror, y sufrimiento, el último recurso que ella siempre usaba "¡Vegeta!"

Sus ojos se abrieron, cuando ella le llamaba por su nombre, no podía seguir ignorándola. Se levantó, y limpio sus lágrimas, y con paso firme y veloz, empezó a correr. El lugar era claramente viejo y descuidado, el piso estaba algo polvoriento, y había humedad en las paredes, pero eso no importaba, solo debía a donde los gritos

Esta vez no se paralizaría, esta vez la rescataría, esta vez… no permitiría que ese tipo siguiera abusando de ella, mientras lo obligaba a mirar, no; ahora sería diferente, porque esta vez, la rescataría, a ella, a esa niña… esa niña que parecía un precioso Tornasol, pero que realmente tenía otro nombre, no aquel que ese tipo le había puesto por su condición particular

Corrió con más prisa, cuando ella empezó a gritar su nombre una y otra vez, sin embargo, la maldita puerta estaba lejos, y sus pies cortos no le daban para más esfuerzo, además, se sentía algo débil, y le empezaba a faltar el aire, pero hoy no se daría por vencido, esta vez llegaría antes de que lo peor sucediera… él lo lograría

Por fin, pudo ver la puerta, y por desgracia, pudo notar las piernas blancas que luchaban por salir de debajo del gran cuerpo que la oprimía, vio la sangre escurrir por las piernas, y entonces su corazón se detuvo, su voz quedo atorada en su garganta

El hombre era enorme, parecía un gigante, y estaba sobre el pequeño y delgado cuerpo de ella, embistiéndole salvajemente, mientras ella sangraba, y trataba con total desesperación salir de aquella prisión humana

Sus pies parecieron anclarse en el suelo, y su cuerpo empezó a entumecerse. Una vez más, estaba pasando justo lo que temía; había llegado, pero solo podía quedarse ahí parado en la puerta, mientras la miraba llena de lágrimas, y agitada; mientras aquel tipo la estaba violando con salvajismo

Necesitaba ayudarla, ella era su amiga… su persona especial, y no podía permitirse que ella sufriera; y aun así, su cuerpo no se movía, su voz no salía, y la desesperación lo estaba atormentando

"Su… ¡Suéltala!" Su voz logro salir, y lo primero que hizo fue gritar con desesperación

El hombre entonces dejo de embestir a la pequeña niña debajo suyo, para girar lentamente su rostro, mostrando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, mientras miraba al niño. Solo le miro unos breves segundos, y entonces, la gran mano del hombre, apretó el pequeño rostro de la niña, que estaba algo golpeado, y lleno de moretones viejos, más unas pequeñas líneas de sangre debajo de sus labios, y su mejilla. Aquel hombre, giro con brusquedad el rostro de la niña, haciendo que los ojos de ella, se encontraran con los del niño en la puerta

"Sigue llamándole, anda preciosa… dile a nuestro principito, lo que deseabas… no ves que está aquí para vernos, así que debe ser porque algo importante le ibas a decir" El hombre se burló, y entonces, su rostro se acercó al de la niña, y sacando la lengua, la paso por la mejilla de la pequeña, hasta su odio, para luego susurrar algo, que el niño no escucho

Sin embargo, las lágrimas en la niña, empezaron a bajar con más fuerza, y sus ojos acuosos, no se despegaban del niño en la puerta. Aquel tipo, la volvió a embestir con fuerza, robándole a la pequeña un jadeo doloroso; mientras que el rostro de ambos estaba pegado

"Suel…" Su voz de nuevo se atoraba en su garganta, quería tumbar al hombre y sacar a la niña, pero ni siquiera podía gritar y oponerse

Quería gritar, quería golpear al tipo… pero no podía moverse; lo único que hacía era quedarse ahí parado, mientras miraba como el asqueroso sudor de aquel hombre, caía en la piel blanca de la chica, mientras ella sangraba con cada embiste, y lloraba más mientras le miraba, y hacia un débil intento por extender su mano a él

Entonces el hombre empezó a reír, y sin más reparos, tapo la boca de la niña, pero jamás le permitió a la pequeña dejar de mirar al niño en la puerta, siempre mantuvo su rostro fijo en el niño

Ya no lo soportaba, su cuerpo ardía, quería tomar la mano de la pequeña, y sacarla de ahí, pero la impotencia era tanta, que solo podía llorar como lo hacia ella. Mientras que aquel hombre, se carcajeaba de ellos

Entonces, cuando ya su corazón y cuerpo no podían más, cuando ya la débil niña dejo de resistirse con tanto ímpetu, el hombre salió de ella, y secó el sudor de su frente con una mano, mientras observaba su obra, el cuerpo golpeado y ensangrentado de la pequeña, que sudaba de manera aperlada. Suspiro satisfecho, y entonces se agacho…

Ahora el pequeño niño en la puerta se tensó más, y sus ojos se abrieron, su mano apenas se movía, pero estaba haciendo todo lo posible por levantarla, debía hacerlo ahora mismo, o si no… como siempre, pasaría lo peor, y no podría perdonarse por aquello… solo tenía que tomarle la mano a la niña, y arrastrarla fuera, era todo

Sin embargo, no pudo… como siempre, solo pudo mirar como la niña jadeaba, mientras su boca escurría llena de sudor y saliva, como sus labios apenas se movían, y como sus ojos le observaban, hasta el justo momento, en que aquel tipo, cortaba su garganta, y la sangre empezaba a brotar de manera salvaje, manchando la sabana debajo suya, y al hombre encima suyo… mientras los labios de la niña solo pronunciaban una frase

"Por favor, no te olvides de venir por mi"

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

La alarma comenzó a sonar, haciendo ese horrible e irritante pitido, que traspasaba los tímpanos de cualquier persona normal, y lograba, que cualquiera quisiera exterminar el aparato del cual procedía el ruido, sin embargo, aunque para cualquiera aquello fuera tedioso. Para el hombre sudado en la cama, era un alivio. Era como una bendición, poder escuchar ese ruido tan escandaloso

El azabache se levantó jadeante, sudando frio y con el corazón acelerado, mientras de manera instintiva, se miraba las manos, y se tocaba el rostro mientras miraba la habitación a su alrededor. Tenía que volver a confirmarse a sí mismo, que no era un chiquillo flaco y débil de catorce años, que seguía encerrado en aquel lugar infernal, en el que paso un par de años, en su adolescencia. Quería convencerse de ser el hombre de 24 años, libre, y fuerte que era ahora, uno que no fácilmente era dominado

Entonces una delicada mano toco su pecho, sintiendo su acelerado corazón. Una cabellera roja empezó a aparecer debajo de las sabanas, y un par de ojos azules se asomaron, parpadeando un poco

"¿De nuevo pesadillas?" Pregunto la gentil voz de la chica "¿De nuevo una niña pequeña verdad?" La mujer, salió por completo de entre las sabanas y tomo asiento en la cama "Estas helado, pero supongo que ya me acostumbré… aun así, algún día, deberías decirme que exactamente sueñas, y por qué susurras tanto, Tornasol"

El hombre sintió pesadez, trago duro… y entonces tomo con fuerza el rostro de la chica, y clavo sus ojos negros en los azules de la mujer, la miro largamente, mientras lograba que su corazón pudiera calmarse, y su cuerpo volviera a estar tibio

Si, solo mirando los ojos azules de aquella mujer podía calmar un poco su dolor, esos ojos eran como un anestésico para su alma herida, esa mirada, era lo único que le ayudaba a volver de las pesadillas que le atormentaban cada noche, y aun cuando eran su más grande cura en aquel momento, no podía mantenerle tanto tiempo

Jadeo un poco, cuando sintió que sus manos dejaron de temblar… y entonces sintió la calidez de la mano femenina en la suya propia. Por un breve instante, el rostro de la mujer, se deformo, y pudo mirar el rostro sonriente de la pequeña; aquella pequeña niña que momentos antes vio morir de manera cruel, así que acaricio con gentileza la mejilla de ella, y sintió que su corazón empezaba a acelerarse de nuevo

Esa pequeña le sonreía de manera dulce, gentil, y cariñosa… había tantas cosas que deseaba poder decirle a la pequeña, tanto que deseaba pedirle, y, sin embargo, el reflejo de ser esa niña, a la que acariciaba, se borró pronto, mostrando de nuevo, el rostro de la mujer pelirroja que en verdad estaba frente suyo

"Un día, igual deberás decirme, a quien miras a través de mí, porque anqué lo niegues, sé que hay alguien, porque cuando me miras así, pareciera que vieras alguien más… pero no me molesta, porque, sé que ahora eres mío, y me quieres" La mujer froto con gentileza la fuerte mano que oprimía su rostro

"No es nadie, te lo he dicho muchas veces… solo son delirios, ya te lo he dicho, el trabajo es más pesado ahora, y tengo un caso ahora mismo, así que estoy estresado, es todo"

El solo pudo desviar sus ojos de los azules. Era verdad, por más que la miraba, no podía lograr que fuera ella, por más que deseara que al despertar, fuera ella quien estuviera a su lado; no se podía, porque ella, estaba muerta

Esos no eran solo sueños, sino una mescla de la realidad, y la pesadilla que le atormentaba. Ella era su amiga, la niña más linda que había visto, esa preciosa niña que parecía un Tornasol, tal y como le decían en aquel lugar, y que engañaba, pues en la sombra era una, y a la luz del sol, reflejaba algo diferente. Pero, jamás le diría a su amante que estaba aún enamorado de aquella niña, esa que había muerto años atrás, esa a la que le había fallado de la peor manera, y que debía maldecirlo desde el cielo o el infierno, para que las pesadillas no lo dejaran vivir

"Lo lamento, es tarde, y debo ir al trabajo… yo no debí pedirte anoche que te quedaras, además, seguro no te deje descansar" La voz del hombre era algo cansada

"Solo, me quedare un poco más, y descansare… si no te molesta, y me iré en un rato. Debo ver a mi hermano y mi padre. Así que te llamare durante el día"

Vegeta Ouji, el nuevo detective del departamento de Pornografía Infantil, y junto a él, la mujer con la que ya tenía una larga temporada saliendo, la peli roja, hija de un importante hombre de negocios, a la que no le importaba salir con un recién ascendido detective, que apenas y podía pagar un departamento con dos habitaciones, en un barrio más o menos decente; Zangya, la hija rebelde del gran empresario de la compañía Hera

…..

Esa era una mañana típica; después de pasar la noche con Zangya en su departamento. El salía temprano, y ella se quedaba un poco más de tiempo, era una relación que había durado un largo tiempo, y hasta cierto grado, le brindaba la estabilidad que necesitaba para su vida. Pero, aun así, aun cuando tenía a esa chica, y aun cuando había logrado su cometido en su trabajo, no lograba borrar su pasado tormentoso

Había perdido la ilusión de años atrás, de conseguir una casa, y un jardín… eso no era practico para él, ahora solo quería un lugar decente donde dormir, y pasar las noches con Zangya debes en cuando, además, su trabajo cada vez le consumía más tiempo, y lo único que lograba borrar sus recuerdos unos instantes, era lo mismo que le impedía perderlos por completo… Atrapar a pedófilos que secuestraban, y filmaban a los niños en actos horribles y obscenos que publicaban en internet, para un público, igual de sucio que ellos

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Paso por un café, y se enderezo la corbata, su día había empezado horrible como siempre, pero ahora era cuando todo mejoraba, cuando recibía noticias de locales desmantelados y personas recuperadas… sin embargo, lo que encontró al llegar a su oficina no fue lo que deseaba

"¿Cómo que ella se ofreció así de repente?" Un tipo alto, de cabellos en punta, golpeo furioso la pared "Jamás ha hecho trabajo de encubierto, y ¿dejan que se meta, así como si nada en ese maldito lugar?, ¿Acaso estás loco?" Un gruñido furioso salió de los labios del hombre, mientras tiraba su teléfono con rabia al suelo

El rostro del tipo, estaba fruncido, y sus dientes se apretaban con rabia, parecía a punto de matar a todos en el lugar. Vegeta se acercó al hombre, y palmo su hombro

"Es muy temprano para una rabieta Kakaroto, se puede saber que te puso de mal humor" Pregunto relajado el azabache, después de todo, el hombre aquel, era siempre relajado, y era realmente difícil hacerle perder los estribos "Deberías ser feliz, logramos concertar la cita con ese tipo, y si tenemos suerte, seguro daremos con el lugar a donde mandaron a esas niñas, así que hay una gran posibilidad de recuperarlas pronto"

Kakaroto, o Goku, como solía llamarle su novia; se volteo y exhalo profundo, mientras trataba de relajarse

"¿Cómo puedo estar tranquila, si en lugar de mandar a la chica correcta de encubierto, han sido tan imbéciles en mandar a mi propia novia, quien no tiene experiencia alguna, y, además, no es capaz de mantenerse al margen en ninguna situación de injusticia" Goku se llevó las manos al rostro, mientras empezaba a frotarse con rabia "Si la llegan a tocar… o peor aún, si la descubren… ¡Mierda!, tks"

Vegeta abrió con sorpresa sus ojos, y volteo a mirar al resto del personal en la oficina, quienes pronto, le voltearon el rostro, pues parecía que ya se habían enterado de lo sucedido

"Esa chica tiene más pantalones que muchos aquí, así que estate tranquilo… debemos ir con el jefe, y averiguar que sabe de ese caso" Fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió a Vegeta, pues en verdad, no entendía, como aquella chica, había aceptado ir de encubierto a una misión como aquella

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Aún era de madrugada, y pocas horas antes habían terminado los ' _Trabajos_ ' en el lugar. No podía quedarse quieta, y cruzada de brazos, debía investigar un poco el lugar, pues a pesar de que parecía no haber nadie fuera de los dormitorios, lograba escuchar un leve jadeo, y gemidos poco audibles. ¿Acaso algún tipo seguía violando por ahí, a alguna niña?, de solo imaginarlo, su corazón se estremeció

Si bien, había logrado librarse de ' _trabajar_ ' esa misma noche; otras chicas no habían corrido la misma suerte, y aunque no pudo escuchar gritos desesperados, o sollozos; si noto el estado deplorable en el que regresaron algunas, mientras otras, simplemente fueron arrastradas hasta el lugar, donde debían descansar

Sin embargo, solo eran chicas mayores, no había visto a las más pequeñas que habían ingresado con ella, a aquel lugar, así que debía seguir buscando, para estar segura de que las niñas aún seguían con vida. Sin embargo, los jadeos estaban aumentando con cada paso que daba, y no parecían ser jadeos de descontento

Los ojos de la morena se abrieron con horror, y extrañeza

Apenas y lograba mirarlos bien, pero sin duda, era la misma chica, esa tal Zafiro. Ahora mismo, estaba sobre las piernas de un chico, subiendo y bajando sobre el duro miembro del hombre, mientras su rostro se deformaba del placer, al igual que el de su compañero de cabello largo hasta los hombros

Los pechos de la chica estaban expuestos, rebotando libremente, con cada embiste que se le proporcionaba, y su compañero, empezó a lamer el cuello de la mujer, mientras que los ojos del hombre, trataban con desesperación de mirar a la mujer, que se estremecía con cada toque. Miro como el hombre envolvía en su lengua el pezón de la chica, mientras que las manos del hombre apretaban la cintura de la mujer, y la ayudaba para ser penetrada con más fuerza

Podía escuchar los jadeos de ambos, y los gemidos que claramente trataban de ocultar, pues ella se tapaba la boca con fuerza; sin embargo, no podía notar ningún tipo de resistencia de parte de la mujer, y tampoco podía decir, que el hombre, la estaba haciendo sufrir, pues, a decir verdad, ella parecía estar disfrutando mucho de aquel acto, y no solo su rostro lo mostraba, si no, la manera en que ella misma tocaba al hombre, y le atraía hacia su cuerpo

Milk, observo al chico levantar su mano, justo en el rostro de la chica, y tocar el largo flequillo que cubría la mitad del rostro de la chica. El chico tocaba con gentileza el cabello de la chica, y lentamente la atraía a sí mismo, para entonces besar los labios de la mujer

Los observo devorar sus bocas con pasión, mientras seguían embistiendo sus cuerpos el uno con el otro. El poco reflejo de luz, hacia parecer que el cabello azulado de la mujer, fuera de un tono distinto, como de un tono lila, asemejando el efecto, al de un tornasol

Milk sintió molestia, esa chica de cabellos azules sin duda le desagradaba, no solo se había acostado con aquel tipo, que trato de tomar a una niña, sino que también parecía disfrutar de tales actos, pues horas después, la vio caminar de manera coqueta atrayendo la atención de todos los hombres ahí, además, de que tenía un carácter horrible con ellas. Pero tal parecía que a los hombres los trataba con mucho interés, y dulzura. Y ahora mismo, estaba montada en otro chico, mientras que parecía disfrutar mucho del acto

Sin duda, seguro ella debía ser parte de aquel grupo, y por lo que había mirado, disfrutaba de la desgracia de otras chiquillas. Ahora mismo, dudaba de que fuera otra víctima en el lugar, más bien, parecía estar con el grupo de trata de personas

De pronto, una mano tomo su hombro, y el corazón de Milk se aceleró, quiso gritar, pero sus labios fueron sellados rápidamente, y su cuerpo fue empujado con fuerza. El corazón de Milk se aceleró, la habían descubierto fuera de los dormitorios, y según lo que la chica llamada Rubí, eso era severamente castigado

Sin embargo, al voltearse, sus ojos se encontraron con los de la chica. Rubí le miraba con un poco de molestia, mientras le pedía en silencio y con señas, que bajara su voz, y no gritara

Milk asintió, y entonces la chica dejo de aprisionar sus labios, para luego empezar a hablarle en leves susurros

"No deberías estar aquí, y menos en esta zona… si Zafiro o Lapis, te hubiera descubierto, seguro se hubieran molestado muchísimo… no lo vuelvas a hacer" Regaño la chica "Zafiro es tranquila, pero si te metes con Lapis, ella en verdad se molestará, y eso es algo que nadie quiere en este lugar"

Milk se impactó, ¿Por qué esa chica trataba de cuidarla, y por qué también parecía tener cuidado de la tal Zafiro?

"Esa tipa, ¿Se acuesta así con todos aquí?" Pregunto de pronto Milk "Seguro esta aliada con esta gente"

El rostro de Rubi se frunció, y entonces su mirada apacible desapareció

"Ella no es ninguna tipa, y por supuesto que no… lo que acabas de ver, es a Zafiro disfrutando de un hombre que la quiere, que no la maltrata, y le da placer, una pareja… por que los otros, solo la toman como unos animales, la han lastimado, y la han usado de formas que tu no quieres saber, así que no digas cosas estúpidas… ese chico, es su novio, y ella, no es en ningún momento, aliada a esta basura de gente"

Los ojos de Milk se abrieron con más sorpresa, ¿Novio?, alguien en la situación de aquellas chicas, ¿Podría tener un novio, una pareja normal?, y si era así, ¿Qué pasaba con, eso de que la mujer se ofrecía a sí misma, a otros hombres de manera tan coqueta y sin descaro?

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, espero seguir recibiéndoles, y que puedan decirme que opinan de esta historia. Ya que se empezará a desarrollar, mayormente, después de que todas sean rescatadas, esto solo es como un contexto, de lo que eran sus vidas, para que entonces, se desarrolle la historia principal entre Bulma y Vegeta**

 **Sora147, Breve Pau-Amor-Vegeta, Veros y Oujiromi, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta nueva historia, y por sus comentarios**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball. Son propiedad de Akira Toriyama; yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes, para crear historia que salen de mi retorcida y loca imaginación, así que…**

 **Advertencias: Esta historia, contendrá… Violencia, Violación, Lenguaje Vulgar, y Contenido Lemon. Se tratarán temas delicados, así que, si eres sensible a ellas, por favor no leer, ya que seguro no te agradara**

 **Esto será un lento Vegeta x Bulma, así que espero que le den una oportunidad, y sigan leyendo**

0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

La morena no podía dormir; la imagen de la peli azul, teniendo sexo con aquel chico, había estado rondando su cabeza, y es que aun no lo comprendía; después de todo, ella estaba segura, de que si, en algún momento, ella callera en un lugar así, y fuera junto a Goku, este sería capaz de matar y morir, antes de que alguien más, le pudiera poner un dedo encima a ella

Así, que el que ese chico fuera novio de Zafiro, y que aparentemente aceptará, como si nada, el que ella fuera tomada por otros hombres, y coqueteará con ellos de manera abierta, solo le dejaba la duda, de como podía alguien permitirá tales acciones. Era incomprensible en su mente, que dos personas en esa situación, pudieran mantener ese tipo de relación, pues estaba bastante segura de no haber visto mujeres llegar al lugar, más bien, todos parecían clientes varones, así que eso solo significaba, que los chicos, también eran tomados por hombres, así que todo en su cabeza, era un caos

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo despierta, pues su corazón aun sentía presión, pues no había cumplido su objetivo de encontrar a las pequeñas, y además, la tal Zafiro, aún seguía fuera de la habitación

Poco después, sintió los pasos de alguien, y al tratar de mirar disimuladamente, de quien se trataba, se encontró, con la peli azul, que, a hurtadillas, se metía debajo de una de las sabanas, y se acomodaba para dormir

Milk suspiro pesado, estar ahí tan solo un par de días, le estaba mostrando una perspectiva diferente, pues ese lugar no era como los otros que habían desmantelado; ahora entendía por que les había costado tanto, dar con esa red de trata de blancas, después de todo, se veía de alto perfil, y las chicas, parecían incluso a gusto con su estadía en el lugar, cosa que solo la incomodaba de sobre manera

Sin duda, había algo más, debía haberlo, para que las chicas, no parecieran ya desesperadas por salir, además, las niñas que vio horas antes, parecían sonrientes, y caminaban feliz, a lado de los hombres que las miraban con deseo

…

"¡Es hora de levantarse!" Un grito un poco exagerado, asusto a las chicas en la recamara "¡Esto no es un hotel de lujo, y ustedes no son más que simples putas en este lugar!" El hombre, empezó a levantar las sabanas de las chicas, tirando a algunas de manera un poco agresiva "Tienen…"

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y una jadeante chica estaba parada ahí

"No tenías por qué ser tan grosero… yo estaba por levantarlas, solo acompañe a una de las chicas nuevas con el médico…" Rubí no termino de hablar, pues de pronto, su rostro fue golpeado con fuerza, provocando un sonido seco en el cuarto

La peli roja de pronto fue impactada contra la pared, y su garganta fue apretada, mientras sus pies, dejaban de tocar el suelo, y ella, parecía apretar con muchísima fuerza, las manos del hombre, que la estaba estrangulando, frente a las otras chicas, mientras le mostraba una sonrisa arrogante a la peli roja

"Mira putita, no sé qué te has creído, pero a mí no me gritas, ni me exiges nada; tú al igual que las demás, son solo la mercancía de este lugar, y no tienen ningún derecho de reprochar nada, además, ni que fueras tan valiosa, como para no poder deshacerme de ti ahora mismo… procura, cuidar tu lengua zorra" El hombre dejo de apretar la garganta de la chica, y se giró para mirar, como las demás chicas, observaban la escena, con terror en sus miradas. El hombre embozo una sonrisa "Si no quieren estar en su lugar, más vale, que se apuren a sus labores, porque, ¡la comida aquí, no es gratis!, y si quieren seguir con vida, más vale que sigan trabajando, que aquí, ninguna de ustedes es indispensable"

El hombre con un leve gruñido, y la mirada llena de desprecio para las chicas, salió del lugar, empujando con su pie, a Rubí, quien estaba en el suelo, frotándose aun el cuello, mientras agachaba el rostro

Tan pronto el hombre salió de la habitación, un par de chicas, se acercaron a Rubí, y le ayudaron a levantarse

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Milk, rápidamente retiro las manos de la chica, para poder apreciar el rojizo en su cuello "¿Te duele mucho?" La morena se preocupó más, cuando al mirar a la chica, noto las lágrimas que trataba de contener

Rubí por su parte, solo se levantó, y con su ante brazo, limpio su rostro lloroso, de manera rápida, y con un poco de rudeza. Se apartó de Milk, y de las otras chicas, casi actuando de pronto, como si nada de lo anterior hubiera sucedido

"Vístanse rápido, deben desayunar, antes de empezar con sus tareas del día" La voz, de la peli roja, fue plana

Milk, trato nuevamente de tomarle del brazo, pero la chica no se lo permitió. De pronto, la mujer, parecía estar a la defensiva. La morena se molestó, ¿Qué les sucedía a todas las mujeres que vivían ahí?, en su mayoría se comportaban como unas malditas, aun, cuando otras trataban de ayudarles. Simplemente no entendía por qué la frialdad, y la dureza, con las que ellas mismas se trataban

Una chica bastante delgada, con grandes ojos color miel, y ya vestida apropiadamente, se acercó a Milk, y le sonrió con calidez

"A Rubí le molesta que la traten con compasión, ella al igual que muchas, sabe las reglas, y las rompió al hablarle así a ese tipo, así que ahora mismo, estará molesta un rato, así que no le des importancia" La chica parecía estar bastante tranquila con lo sucedido "Mejor ponte ropa, porque no creo que quieras perderte del desayuno, ya que aún somos las mascotas del lugar; bueno, la comida, podría ser una de las pocas cosas buenas que hay aquí"

Milk frunció el ceño, ¿Acaso de verdad, podría alguien pensar que en aquel lugar habría algo que pudiera considerarse como una cosa buena? ¿Por qué todas las chicas parecían actuar como si aquel, maltrato recibido, fuera algo normal?

"Este lugar no tiene nada de bueno, son unas bestias, y solo abusan de las chicas, las denigran como personas, y las tratan como simples animales, que les sirven para un propósito… no veo nada que pueda considerarse bueno" Milk bufo molesta, ya estaba en el límite, solo deseaba encañonar a esos hijos de…

La chica se rio un poco, y asintió a la morena "Puede ser, pero aun aquí, hay un par de cosas agradables, ¿Sabes?" La delgada chica, camino a un lado de Milk, mientras se dirigían al comedor

Las leves risas, llegaron a los oídos de Milk, y cuando giro su rostro alcanzo a mirar a lo lejos, un par de coletas, y a dos pequeñas que corrieron tomadas de la mano. La morena quiso ir a donde las dos pequeñas niñas, pero la chica delgada, la tomo del brazo, y con una sonrisa, le negó con la cabeza

"Tenemos prohibido ir a donde las más pequeñas, así que solo las podrás mirar desde aquí" La sonrisa de la chica se hizo más grande, cuando una de las niñas, se detuvo, y les saludo con timidez

"¿Dalia?, vamos, ya se servirá el postre" Una voz, sumamente dulce, se escucho

De pronto, la peli azul apareció, llevando en brazos a una niña, de hermosa piel canela, que se notaba bastante pequeña; mientras, que ella, estiraba la mano, y llamaba a voz fuerte, por las demás niñas, para que entraran con ella

"¿Cómo es posible que ella…?" Milk se quedó estática, mirando fijamente a donde la chica peli azul, quien parecía no la había notado

"Zafiro es la única con ese privilegio, y solo ella puede conseguir que alguna de nosotras la acompañe, cuando le toque cuidar de las niñas" La mujer, de cuerpo delgado, entro a lo que parecía una gran cocina, con un gran comedor "Por cierto, mi nombre es Jade" La chica tomo asiento a un lado de Milk

"Un placer… mi nombre es Milk" La morena se presentó con una sonrisa un tanto triste, y confundida

"Parecía que había escuchado que te llamabas, Rosa Negra" La chica comenzó a comer, un poco apresurada "Me gusta ese nombre, es lindo, seguro quien te lo dio, fue porque noto, lo linda que eres"

Milk gruño por lo bajo, estaba cada vez más molesta, por la actitud que todas parecían tener en el lugar, aceptando de tan buena gana, todo lo que los demás les hacían

"Mi nombre es Milk, no Rosa Negra, y supongo que tú, no te llamas Jade, así que mejor dime tu nombre de verdad, prometo que yo te llamare por tu nombre" Milk sonrió, y palmeo la cabeza de la chica, con calidez "Vamos, no me molesta que quieras que te llame por tu verdadero nombre"

La chica, abrió grande los ojos "Creo que alguna vez tuve otro nombre, pero ya no lo recuerdo, el único que recuerdo es el de Jade, así que está bien si me llamas así, no me molesta" La chica no se veía preocupada o molesta por esa afirmación "Zafiro, dice que está bien si no recordamos nuestros nombres, ni a nuestras familias, porque ahora, todas aquí somos como una familia, y ella es como nuestra hermana mayor, así que está bien"

Milk se irrito, ya no lo soportaba más "¡¿Por qué?! ¡Esquer nadie ve, que ella también lastima a los demás niños, ella también…!"

"¡Zafiro nos cuida!, que ¿no lo entiendes?… ella hace todo por nosotras, ella se sacrifica por nosotras, todo lo que hace, es para que nosotras tengamos una vida más relajada" De pronto otra chica grito. Ella se veía bastante más chica que todas ahí "Ella me cuido, cuando aún estaba con las más jóvenes, incluso por ella, mi primera vez, no fue tan mala como con otras chicas"

Milk guardo silencio y miro a la niña

"Ella parece ser muy fría, pero hace todo lo que le ordena el jefe, y toma a los peores clientes, incluso deja que el Príncipe, le haga lo que le venga en gana cuando esta ebrio, solo para conseguir que, él deje que las niñas coman helado y otras golosinas; para que su cuarto, sea colorido, para que les den un poco más de tiempo para que las niñas, se preparen para estar con los clientes, y en ocasiones, ella es quien sugiere a los clientes a cuales niñas tomar, siempre procurando que sean los menos asquerosos, para que ellas no sufran, y siempre está preocupada por nosotras, incluso consiguió que un médico este aquí seguido para no dejar a nadie con graves heridas, ni que se nos contagie alguna enfermedad"

De pronto, la mayoría de las chicas, asintieron

"Después de que se fue Nívea, Zafiro a cuidado de todas, así como lo hacía Nívea" Comento una chica, mientras comía "Sin embargo, el príncipe quiere tanto a Zafiro, que por eso nos ha dado más cosas, ahora nos cambian las sabanas más seguido, y cuando hay frio, no dan más mantas, y nos dejan ducharnos después del trabajo, además, el Príncipe dejo que nos ducháramos siempre con los jabones perfumados, aun cuando no tenemos que trabajar"

Otra chica miro a la puerta, con un poco de miedo y al notar que nadie estaba cerca, susurro un poco alto

"Al jefe no le gusta que hablemos de esto, pero es que aun cuando Nívea, era su amante preferida, a su mujer no le gusto, y la mando a desaparecer, así que ahora, deja que el príncipe, consienta un poco a Zafiro, además, dice que ella no pide nada que le moleste"

Una chica más grande, dejo caer su plato en el fregadero, haciendo un ruido bastante incomodo

"Zafiro consigue que las niñas trabajen, y que no se quejen tanto, así que, por eso, al jefe no les molesta que pida cosas, después de todo, ella no pide solo para ella" La mujer sonrió con amargura "¡Es estúpida!, Nívea, al menos pidió joyas, y otras cosas para ella, pero; Zafiro solo pide cosas inútiles, si fuera la preferida del Príncipe, seguro pediría, que solo me tocaran los mejores clientes, y que me dieran joyas, y mejores privilegios" La chica empezó a lavar su plato "No sé cómo soporta cuidar de esas mocosas lloronas, siempre se quejan, y hablan de regresar con sus madres, y esas cosas, a mí me desesperan"

"Entre esas cosas inútiles, está la comida de ahora, así que no te quejes Topacio" Rubí señalo a la chica, y se molesto

"Zafiro se confía solo por ser la favorita del príncipe, pero solo le durara un poco más, después de todo, ella está creciendo, y eh visto que los ojos del príncipe ahora van a las niñas en desarrollo, así que pronto dejara a la idiota de Zafiro, y aunado a eso, si se entera, que, a su favorita, le gusta realmente meterse con Lapis…"

"¡Cállate Topacio!" Rubí, y Jade gritaron al mismo tiempo

De pronto, el lugar quedo en completo silencio, y el ambiente, se sintió sumamente pesado

….

Zafiro cargo a la pequeña de piel canela, mientras terminaba de servir en pequeños botecitos, un par de bolas de helado, que otras niñas le ayudaron a servir en la mesa

"Zafiro, ¿Puedo llamarme Ariel?" La pequeña niña de grandes ojos miel, jugo con sus dedos mientras preguntaba

La peli azul, bajo a la niña, y se sentó a su lado

"¿No te gusta tu nombre de ahora?" Le pregunto de manera casual "Topacio te dio un nombre lindo, Sol"

La pequeña agacho la cabeza "Es que en la película que nos dejaste ver la semana pasada, había una chica, muy linda y era una princesa, y se llamaba Ariel, y tenía el cabello rojo, y yo quiero ser así… ¿Puedes pintarme el cabello como ella?"

La peli azul sonrió, y acaricio el cabello de la niña "Lo pensare, le diré al príncipe, seguro no tiene problemas si te cambias el nombre, pero lo del cabello, tendrá que esperar, recuerda que no pudo pintarle el cabello a nadie, si es muy pequeña todavía" Zafiro sonrió, y observo, como el rostro de la niña volvía a ser sonriente

La niña tomo un poco de helado, mientras asentía a la peli azul

"Zafiro, ¿Esta semana en verdad podremos tener un día libre, y hacer una pijamada en el cuarto?" Pregunto una de las niñas, de unos 13 años

La mujer sonrió "Les dije hace un tiempo que trataría, sin embargo, solo será posible, si esta semana, todas trabajan duro, y no se quejan, y aceptan a los clientes, así que todo dependerá de ustedes" La sonrisa de la peli azul, escondía el sentimiento amargo de tener que decir aquellas palabras "Yo también trabajare duro, eh, tratado de no tomar ningún día de descanso, para que nos den el permiso"

La verdadera razón, era que la siguiente semana, sería su ' _cumpleaños_ ', o al menos así conocían al día, en que el Príncipe, la había tomado de aquel lugar donde la tenían; aquel día, en que estuvo a punto de morir por tratar de huir; sin embargo, él, la había _'salvado'_ para llevarla al lugar donde ahora vivía, y como cada año; el hombre, le concedía un ' _deseo_ ', casi todo era válido, claro entre las cosas invalidas, estaba su libertad

El año anterior, había pedido algo muy inusual, que entrenaran a los niños varones, antes de ser tomados por clientes, y que de preferencia lo hicieran algunos de los que ya tenían experiencia en el lugar, sin ser los guardias, más bien, que fueran los otros chicos. Aun cuando al principio, a Zarbon, se le hizo un pedido molesto e irritante, después de ella le explicara que sería mejor, pues los clientes parecían más a gusto con chicos experimentados, que con principiantes; y mostrar que tenía un mejor resultado, el príncipe acepto, y el jefe no objeto, pues cuando los niños eran, ' _estrenados'_ , por los guardias, u algunos clientes, estos eran siempre mandados días, al área médica sin poder trabajar, pero cuando empezaron a estrenarlos los otros miembros, los muchachos parecían acostumbrarse más rápido, y no requerían ir tanto al área médica, haciendo que fueran más productivos

Las niñas sonrieron, y empezaron a murmurar, quedando todas de acuerdo con trabajar más duro, para que así les dejaran tener ese pequeño tiempo. Solo las chicas nuevas, se veían algo retraídas, y temerosas, sin embargo, las niñas que ya llevaban tiempo en el lugar, trataban de animarlas lo más posible, incluso esas que aún eran unas niñas pequeñas

Zafiro suspiro, mientras su mirada se perdía en la puerta de la cocina. La vida ahí era una mierda, esas niñas eran violadas, unas con más violencia que otras, sin embargo, aun así, podían tener breves momentos de felicidad, y los hombres del lugar, ya no las maltratan tan seguido, así que las visitas al médico, habían disminuido, y la mayoría, ya no tenía que ser obligada a trabajar, así que, para Zafiro, eso era lo mejor

De pronto recordó, el lugar del cual fue ' _rescatada_ ', por Zarbon, a quien conocían como el príncipe, por ser el hijo del jefe del lugar

Al menos, es aquel lugar, ellas podían mantenerse limpias, y los tipos que las tomaban, tenían estrictamente prohibido, pasar a ese lugar tan exclusivo, sin antes, haber demostrado que no tendrían alguna enfermedad contagiosa, la cual fuera problemática para las chicas. Al menos ahí, les daban uno o dos días de descanso a los varones, y procuraban, que un médico siempre estuviera disponible, para evitarles heridas graves. Las niñas pequeñas, a pesar de ser violadas, aun podían, llevar una ' _vida normal de niña_ ', pues su recamara era colorida, y les dejaban ver películas infantiles, incluso en navidad, les ponían un pino de navidad en su recamara, y Santa, les dejaba un regalo a cada una, casi siempre peinetas, o vestidos nuevos para su trabajo, pero aun así, se podían mantener un poco la ilusión de las pequeñas

"Bueno, coman rápido, que hoy nos toca limpiar los jardines, y si no se apresuran, nos tocara sacar la mala hierba en el sol" Zafiro apuro a las niñas, mientras empezaba a recoger algunos platos sucios

Las niñas abrieron grandes los ojos, y comieron más rápido, causándoles a algunas, que se les congelara el cerebro, al tratar de llevarse a la boca, grandes trozos de helado

…..

El jardín era lindo, y al ser un espacio abierto, podían disfrutar del sol, y el viento agradable. Zafiro suspiro, cuando miro a dos chicas, de unos 13 y 14 años, platicando animadamente, sin embargo, cuando supo de qué se trataba la conversación, se molesto

"Lo vi hace dos semanas, es muy lindo… no me pude acercar mucho, pero él me saludo, y me sonrió" Una de las niñas, se sonrojo mientras contaba a su amiga "Eh oído que se llama Towa"

"Pero si es uno de los chicos, seguro no lo podrás ver más, recuerda que está prohibido interactuar con ellos… si alguien se entera de que te gusta, podrían castigarte, Zafiro dijo que no debemos acercarnos a los chicos, si no son clientes"

"Lo sé, pero… es tan lindo, y yo pensé… que tal vez…" La chica suspiro pesado, de pronto su rostro se volvió agrio, la niña se dio cuenta que estaba mal, y su corazón se volvió a romper

Zafiro se froto el rostro, odiaba no poder hacer más por ellas, pero si alguien descubría que se relacionaban entre sí, podrían causar que su reprimenda fuera sumamente seria, al grado de que las violaran en grupo, frente a todos, en señal de castigo, para que todos comprendieran, que ahí, en realidad, solo eran como un mueble más, que solo se usaba para un fin, un propósito, y que nadie más podía disponer de ellos, más que sus dueños, que eran ellos

Nada iba a cambiar eso, pero al menos, podía tratar de evitar que ellas sufrieran. Además, las vidas de todos, estaba siempre en juego, y tal como entraban, nuevas chicas y chicos, del mismo modo, se iban, sin dejar rastro alguno en el lugar, simplemente desapareciendo de repente, y relacionarse mucho con otros, podría ser trágico para ellas

Zafiro miro al cielo, luego al jardín… esa sería la única casa, con jardín que podría disfrutar, eso era lo único que tendría, y en lo único que confiaría. Por eso, ella jamás les mentiría a sus chicas, prometiéndoles algo imposible, como su libertad, que no les dolería cuando las tomaran los clientes, o que algún día, las recatarían, porque eso jamás pasaría, y solo se amargaría con ese tipo de promesas estúpidas

La gente, no cumple sus promesas, y cuando uno logra su objetivo, el resto pasa a ser olvidado, así que no podía ni siquiera encariñarse con esas chicas. Siempre las quería, durante el tiempo que las conocía, pero si una desaparecía de pronto, ella las olvidaba, casi con la misma facilidad, evitando así, que su corazón doliera cada vez que eso sucedía, por eso, su trato era tan distante

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

"He estado soñando más seguido con ella, y cada vez, no puedo salvarla, solo la veo morir… estoy cansado" Vegeta se froto el rostro, y se levantó de aquel sofá cama, en donde se encontraba "Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer, al menos en esos momentos, es decir, solo son sueños… pero ni siquiera ahí, soy capaz de salvarle" Su voz, fue un poco más baja, su cuerpo estaba tenso, y claramente se encontraba cansado

El hombre anoto un par de cosas en su libreta, para luego cerrarla, y dejarla de lado

"¿Has hecho lo que acordamos en las sesiones pasadas?" El hombre, tenía una voz, bastante relajada "No puedes seguir aplazando esto Vegeta, tal vez, sea la causa de todas las pesadillas"

"Mire Doc., yo entiendo que debo hacerlo… solo que el trabajo no me ha dejado tiempo, y por eso…"

"No más pretextos, tienes que ir a la tumba de esa chica, y aclarar todo con ella de una vez por todas, eso seguro, te librara de mucha presión, así que antes de tu próxima cita, tendrás que ir a la tumba de esa niña"

…

Vegeta salió de aquel consultorio médico, al cual iba una vez por semana, desde hacía un tiempo; claro que nadie, además de su superior, sabia de estas visitas, pues su pasado era algo que no quería revelar por completo a sus compañeros, sobre todo, el hecho, de haber dejado morir a su amiga

El día estaba algo nublado, y Vegeta se sintió algo tenso; nunca quiso visitar la tumba improvisada, donde los restos de su amiga descansaban, de hecho, no quiso ni ver a la familia de esta, para contarles de su vida en aquel maldito lugar, pues no se sintió con el valor de decirles, que la primera vez que la vio, ella sangraba, y su joven cuerpo se encontraba destrozado, lleno de fluidos de otras personas, y su sangre, en una escena bastante grotesca

Lo único que deseaba, era que las pesadillas parasen, en verdad no le molestaba que la chica apareciera en sus sueños, pero solo deseaba, que un día, solo un día, su sueño fuera diferente, uno donde ella estaba con él, en una pequeña casa, con un jardín en su patio, que él siempre mantendría limpio, para que ella pudiera sembrar todas las flores que quiera. Un sueño, donde al llegar a casa, ella le recibiera con un beso, y un tazón de comida, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa, y sus grandes ojos azules, se vieran cargados de felicidad, solo una vez, deseaba soñar, que había cumplido con su promesa, y que ella, estaba con aun con él

Su teléfono sonó, y al ver que la llamada era de su amigo y compañero Kakaroto, no dudo en contestar

"Habla Vegeta"

"El jefe nos dejó entrar al caso, y debemos prepararnos, la redada será esta misma noche, parece que los jefes estarán en lugar, así que lo haremos hoy, así que prepárate Vegeta, te veo en la estación, en una hora" El chico de cabellos de palmera hablo rápido, y se notaba jadeante, tal vez, estaba corriendo

"Entendido"

Vegeta colgó el teléfono, no era la primera redada, a la que iba, sin embargo, se sintió ansioso, no esperaba entrar a este caso, después de todo, no era su departamento, el por lo regular iba tras pedófilos, pero en este caso, era una red de trata de personas, así que, sin duda, se puso un tanto nervioso

Iba a ser, la primera redada, a la que iría, después de haberse convertido en detective, y esperaba, que todo saliera bien


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball. Son propiedad de Akira Toriyama; yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes, para crear historia que salen de mi retorcida y loca imaginación, así que…**

 **Advertencias: Esta historia, contendrá… Violencia, Violación, Lenguaje Vulgar, y Contenido Lemon. Se tratarán temas delicados, así que, si eres sensible a ellas, por favor no leer, ya que seguro no te agradara**

 **Esto será un lento Vegeta x Bulma, así que espero que le den una oportunidad, y sigan leyendo**

0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

La noche volvía a llegar, anunciándole a todos los habitantes de aquella gran casa, que la hora de _'trabajar'_ , estaba por llegar, y para esos momentos, en su mayoría las chicas, estaban empezando a arreglarse

Milk suspiro, el día en la casa, no era menos pesado que en las noches. Si bien, no había recibido muchos malos tratos por parte de los hombres encargados de cuidar a las chicas; era cierto, que las trataban como a unas sirvientas durante el día, ya que tenían como obligación, limpiar las habitaciones, que eran usadas para dar a los clientes un servicio más personal, y con la libertad, de usar a su mercancía, a su propia conveniencia

Aunque al principio todo parecía normal, como las chicas, tomaron escobas, trapeadoras, y trapos para limpieza, sin embargo, al entrar a su primera habitación, el horror en el rostro de Milk, cobro vida, y es que, el rojo de la sangre, cubría gran parte de la elegante sábana blanca, además, había un par de juguetes sexuales, tirados a un lado de la cama, así como algunos condones usados, los cuales, una chica recogió y metió en una bolsa, la cual, estaba destinada a puros condones usados

La morena trato de tomar algunos, para tenerlos como una prueba más, de los clientes del lugar, pero la chica que estaba encargada de dichos utensilios de látex, se negó tajantemente. Comentándole, que estaba prohibido que alguien más, desechara los látex, pues al ser un lugar exclusivo, debían desaparecer toda evidencia, de los clientes, sobre todo, sus fluidos, que bien podrían traerles problemas en un futuro

La morena se sorprendió; tristemente, todo estaba tan fríamente calculado, que su corazón quiso estallar de ira, cuando, se dio cuenta, de que, si no hubiera sido por una asar del destino, quizás, nunca hubieran podido, dar con aquella red de prostitución, tan grande, y protegida

Mientras que la morena, trataba de no estallar en furia, y delatarse a sí misma; no se dio cuenta, de que la chica peli azul, empezaba a caminar a donde ella, mientras sostenía lo que parecía un hermoso vestido brillante, aunado a unos tacones, y joyas

De pronto Milk se vio de frente a un conjunto, hermoso, así como provocativo, al grado de la indecencia. Los ojos de la morena se abrieron como platos, cuando alzo la vista, para darse cuenta de que la peli azul, ahora vestida con un hermoso conjunto de falta y top, así como perfectamente maquillada, se encontraba sonriéndole con un poco de arrogancia, mientras tiraba la ropa y los accesorios en frente a ella

"¿Qué significa esto?" Milk se sintió sumamente ofendida "No pienso salir con esta ropa, para ofrecerme como si no fuera más que carne fresca, frente a esos malditos pervertidos" La morena hizo a un lado la ropa

Zafiro sonrió profundamente, y asintió "Como desees preciosa, solo te diré algo" La peli azul, parecía bastante tranquila "Te han tratado con mucha amabilidad, y por cierto, si no deseas, conocer lo crueles e inhumanos pueden ser aquí, cuando una no quiere aceptar su vida, te sugiero, que te vistas, te maquilles, y pongas tu mejor cara de amabilidad, y salgas, porque hoy estará el príncipe, quiere conocer a las nuevas, y si no te presentas, no le hará ninguna gracia" La peli azul, se dio media vuelta, y dejo a la morena

Milk se debatió internamente; ella no tenía modo de saber, cuando entrarían en acción sus compañeros para desarmar aquel lugar, así que podía ser que solo les tomara unos días, o semanas entrar en operación, ya que después de todo, lo único que la conectaba con el mundo exterior, había sido un diminuto chip, colocado estratégicamente en su muela, siendo un transmisor, de todo lo que ella hubiera estado escuchando, siendo su jefe, quien decidiría cuando tendría las pruebas suficientes, y entraría en acción, para el rescate, y arresto en el lugar

Ella había aceptado entrar, cuando la chica que originalmente iría, callo repentinamente enferma; y al aceptar entrar en su lugar, no había meditado previamente, en las consecuencias, que esto le traería; todo había sido movida por el repentino impulso, y la improbabilidad, de encontrar otro modo de entrar y dar al fin con aquella red tan grande de prostitución. Sin embargo, no lo consulto con su familia, con su novio, con nadie… ni siquiera con ella misma, ya que estar dentro de ese lugar, implicaría, que, en algún momento, si no, desde el principio, podría ser víctima real de abuso sexual

Ahora que se daba cuenta, de que no podría huir de lo que le sucedería, tenía que tomar una decisión

Había visto como las chicas que habían llegado con ella, habían regresado, golpeadas, sucias, y llorosas. No era una idiota, y había notado, el gran número de hombres, que estaban encargados solo para el cuidado de la mercancía, y sabía que sus posibilidades eran nulas, solo podía hacer tal cual le ordenaban, y rogar, que Goku, jamás tuviera en su poder, las grabaciones, de lo que tal vez, sería su peor decisión

...

Zafiro suspiro, faltaban solo unos minutos, para que tuviera que ir por las niñas, y llevarlas a su área designada, donde serían exhibidas, como simples muebles, para que los hombres, pudieran decidir a cuál de ellas tomarían, mientras que ellas inocentemente, sonreirían, con esa frescura de infantes, mientras los lobos, les miraban con intenciones lascivas y perversas, maquinando un sinfín, de asquerosidades, que podrían hacer a sus jóvenes cuerpos

La peli azul, sintió el escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo; no importaban los años, o lo acostumbrada que parecía a esa vida, siempre, minutos antes de ' _trabajar_ ', su corazón corría como loco, sintiéndose atorado en su pecho, mientras recordaba, sus primeras experiencias sexuales, imaginando que sería igual de horrible y asqueroso para las pobres niñas del lugar

No tenía buenos recuerdos del sexo, de hecho, durante muchos años, pensó que era algo sumamente asqueroso, y doloroso. Incluso se preguntó muchas veces, por que aquellos hombres parecían disfrutarlo tanto, si, a ella siempre le causaba dolor, y el rostro de los chicos que pasaban por lo mismo que ella, era el mismo, siempre lleno de angustia y dolor, ni ellos parecían disfrutarlo

Y aun así, los clientes, parecían disfrutar de manera excesiva, jugando con sus cuerpos; incluso sus voces, sonaban sumamente llenas de erotismo, y ella no lo comprendió por mucho tiempo, Todo cambio, y cuando Lapis entro en su vida, entonces comprendió, lo que significaba el placer sexual

La peli azul cerro sus ojos, y aspiro profundamente, tenía que tomar valor, y fuerza de voluntad, para poder poner una sonrisa en su cara, y echar llave a su corazón, para que al ver a las niñas en las piernas de esos enfermos, no quisiera abalanzarse a ellos, y arrancarles la piel, por tomar algo tan puro, como lo fue ella una vez, y hacerlo un cascaron sin vida, como lo era en aquel momento

Una voz masculina, la tomó por sorpresa, y no era que fuera la única, si no, que era la única voz masculina, que le agradaba

"¿Zafiro?" Escabulléndose entre las personas del lugar, Lapis apareció "¿Trabajaras hoy?" Pregunto en voz baja, mientras que la chica se acercaba a él

La peli azul, corrió a donde el hombre, y se pegó lo más que podía a su cuerpo

"No debes estar aquí, es peligroso… ¡te lo eh dicho muchas veces!" Ella le regaño, como si él, fuera aun, aquel adolecente, que años antes, había caído en aquel lugar

"Escuche que trabajarías hoy, y se supone, es tu día libre, además, ese imbécil anda por aquí, así que supuse, que te daría descanso hoy" El chico de ojos azules, se notaba irritado "Al menos, debería dejarte descansar estos días, después de todo… luego te quiere toda la maldita noche en su cama, y si se embriaga, el mal nacido te golpea hasta cansarse"

Ella se rio un poco "Vamos, a estas alturas, estar celoso es algo muy tonto… además, si hago esto, puede que deje a todas las niñas, una noche sin trabajar, y así pasar una noche tranquilas, por eso tomare a un par de clientes especiales hoy"

"Tch… odio cuando haces las cosas sin pensar" La miro detalladamente, odiaba mirar la ropa con la que ella trabajaba, pues su hermoso cuerpo quedaba completamente expuesto para esos ojos lascivos y asquerosos "Me dejaron libre, ningún cliente especial pidió por mí, y hay un par de chicos, que ayer, quedaron bastante lastimados, así que me hare cargo de ellos hoy"

Zafiro asintió, no quiso preguntar más de la cuenta, pues la primera vez que conoció a Lapis, lo vio en condiciones inhumanas, y tuvo que cuidar de él, durante un par de días, en donde el chico no abrió la boca, y le volteaba el rostro, sin decirle si quiera si le dolía, que ella curara sus más vergonzosas heridas. Sabía que no podía ser mejor para los chicos, así que solo guardo silencio, y no pidió detalles nunca

Lapis miro con intensidad a la chica, toco el rostro de la mujer, acariciando suavemente su flequillo, y tocando debajo de este, sintiendo la rugosa piel que estaba escondida debajo de aquel largo fleco azul, que celosamente guardaba, el único secreto que jamás quiso revelarle a Lapis

El oji azul, acerco el rostro de la chica, y beso debajo del flequillo azul, para luego acercarse al odio de la chica "Te amo Bulma" Susurro suavemente "Mi Bulma"

La sangre de la peli azul hirvió, su corazón se aceleró, y sintió una leve punzada, en el fondo de pecho

"Lo se… yo… Te amo Kurota" Apenas podía pronunciar las palabras. De hecho, le había tomado años poder pronunciarlas, y aun en el momento, le costaba "Mi Kurota"

Ambos sonrieron, y con un suave beso en los labios se despidieron

Era su secreto, aquello que los unía más allá del simple acto sexual, esa era su conexión especial. Ellos eran los únicos que sabían el nombre del otro. No se acordaban de sus apellidos, de sus familias, ni de nada mas fuera de aquel lugar, solo el nombre que poseían antes de llegar a aquel infierno, y con solo pronunciarse sus nombres, se sentían ligados, y en paz. El saber, que el otro conocía su verdadero nombre, y que a pesar de toda la inmundicia podía quererles, era suficiente para darles fuerza, y seguir otro día; de hecho, aunque no estaba segura de amar a Kurota, como él, decía amarla; si sabía que era el único hombre con el que podría estar por voluntad, disfrutando a plenitud del acto sexual; después de todo, él la salvo; gracias a él, encontró una nueva razón para seguir con vida, día a día

Su corazón se oprimió, cuando vio la sonrisa de Kurota, y por un segundo la imagen de una sonrisa más grande se le transfiguro, y un pequeño y delgado niño apareció en su mente, sin embargo, rápidamente borro esa alucinación, porque no quería odiar más a ese pequeño. Después de todo, esperaba que aquel niño, fuera feliz, y hubiera podido huir; sin embargo, eso no quitaba, que jamás le perdonaría el olvidarla. No era su obligación buscarla, pero pudo al menos hacer un intento, sin embargo, los días pasaron y él no volvió; si no hubiera llamado la atención del príncipe, hubiera muerto mucho tiempo atrás

Zafiro negó con la cabeza, ella ya casi no recordaba nada del niño, solo había breves fragmentos de como era su sonrisa, y su delgado cuerpo

"Zafiro, es hora de ir por las niñas… yo llevare a las chicas nuevas a la barra, para que las examine el príncipe antes de empezar" Rubí apareció, completamente arreglada, y con un vestido bastante justo y sugestivo

La peli azul apenas sonrió, y asintió. Otra noche de espectáculo, sonrisas falsas, orgasmos falsos, y falsas caricias, empezaba, y solo era un día como otro, así que no tenía por qué sentirse impaciente, después de todo, eso era solo otro día, en su vida cotidiana

…

Milk se asqueo con solo mirarse en el espejo; no podía reconocerse a sí misma, y la ropa que le habían hecho ponerse, le incomodaba sobre manera, además, hasta los interiores le habían cambiado, y aun cuando usaba algunas prendas atrevidas en su vida diaria, no podía evitar sentirse de pésima manera en el momento

Nunca había estado en el área de ' _trabajos_ ', solo la había visto desde lejos, y por unos breves momentos, así que, al llegar, fue un gran impacto, mirar el piso completamente alfombrado, y los muebles en tonos neutros, pero claramente de una muy fina calidad, tal y como las recamaras que había limpiado esa misma mañana

Aquello no tenía pinta de centro de prostitución, o al menos a ella no le parecía, pues los que anteriormente habían desmantelado eran muy diferentes. Aquello, en verdad parecía un lobby súper lujoso de algún hotel exclusivo

Llegaron a una zona de barra, donde detrás, se podían mirar botellas de licor, de las mejores marcas, y vidriería de la mejor calidad; todo completamente brillante

Un joven, bastante atractivo se acercó a las chicas, y con una sonrisa resplandeciente, y traje de mesero, saco una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo

"Rubí, el príncipe mando a decir, que pongas a trabajar a las chicas, no podrá venir a inspeccionarlas el mismo, por el momento, ya que el jefe llego, y están en una pequeña reunión" La voz varonil, y seductora del hombre, hizo temblar las piernas de más de una de las chicas "Por cierto, deja que tomen esto linda" El chico, extendió el pequeño paquete, que contenía una serie de pastillas

Rubí tomo el paquete y con algo de rabia se lo tiro de regreso al chico

"¡Imbécil!, deja de meterles esta porquería a las chicas, por tu culpa, Sakurai, estuvo en la enfermería una semana, y el jefe se molestó por todo ese tiempo desperdiciado" La peli roja, parecía bastante irritada

El chico, no pareció molestarse, al contrario, con gran calma, tomo las pastillas, y las volvió a poner en la barra

"Le dije que tenía que tomar solo media pastilla, no que se metiera todas aquellas, además, esto las relaja, y las deja en mejores condiciones, además… ¿No a ti, te ayudaron mucho tus primeros días?"

Rubí se molestó "Hagan lo que quieran, si les pasa lo mismo que Sakurai, entonces es problema de cada una"

Dos chicas, hicieron caso al hombre, y cada una tomo la mitad de una de aquellas pastillas, mientras que las otras pasaron de la oportunidad. Las drogas, solo anestesiaban un poco el dolor de las múltiples violaciones, sobre todo, ellas parecían olvidarlas, sintiendo que solo fueron malos sueños de una noche anterior, pero dejando detrás, una gran dependencia que cada vez, las tenía más prisioneras de dichas pastillas

…

Milk se intrigo; desde que los hombres habían llegado, algunos se perdían en otras áreas de la casa, donde le habían prohibido estrictamente ir a ella, y de donde había visto llegar a la tal Zafiro, justo antes de que el primer cliente apareciera

La morena vio con horror, como los hombres, tomaban a las chicas, las hacían sentarse en sus piernas, y sin ningún signo de vergüenza, comenzaban a meterle las manos, debajo de la ropa, acariciando a las chicas, de manera provocativa, mientras que ellas, sonreían, y besaban a los tipos, como si realmente fueran amantes

Otros, disfrutaban tomando una copa, mientras las chicas, les bailaban, seductoramente, y se retiraban algunas de sus prendas, mostrando sus zonas más sensuales a sus clientes. Incluso en algunos lugares, podía mirar como algunos clientes disfrutaban, mientras recibían felaciones, por parte de las chicas, sin importar que otras clientes estuviera a un lado, o frente a ellos

Casi todas se veían bastante acostumbradas a aquello, sin embargo, algunas pocas, entre ellas, las chicas que habían llegado con ella, parecían bastante incomodas. Incluso vio como una de ellas, se negaba, a abrir las piernas, para que uno de los viejos del lugar, tocara sus bragas; y sin más, el hombre, tiro del cabello de la chica, haciéndola hincarse a sus pies, mientras el rostro de la chica, se empezaba a contraer del dolor

La morena, había estado tratando de ' _esconderse_ ', detrás de un muro, sin embargo, cuando vio aquello, su instinto pudo más, y sin pensarlo mucho, camino apresurada, hasta donde la chica, que estaba por ser golpeada

Milk tomo con fuerza el brazo del hombre, y su rostro mostro lo molesta que estaba

"No tiene el derecho de golpearla, ¡Ella no quiere ir con usted!" Milk levanto la voz

El hombre, sonrió perverso, y entones puso más atención a la morena frente suyo. Los ojos del hombre, empezaron a brillar con malicia, y Milk trago duro, de pronto cayo en cuenta, de la condición en la que estaba; su ropa, dejaba al descubierto, gran parte de su pecho, y mostraba su lechosa piel, además, el maquillaje, resaltaba muchísimo su rostro, sobre todo, sus labios que empezaron a temblar ligueramente

"Pero que hermosa flor tenemos aquí" El hombre, acaricio el rostro de Milk

La morena, alejo el rostro de golpe; y el hombre sonrió, e ignoro por completo a la chica que momentos antes, trato de tomar

"Me agradas, y tal parece que eres una de las chicas nuevas, pues no te había visto por aquí, así que dime querida, ¿Cuál es tu nombre, preciosa?" La voz grave, y cargada de lujuria, recorrió el cuerpo de la morena de manera desagradable "Si te portas bien conmigo, puedo darte algún obsequio, que tu desees linda, incluso puedes ser mi favorita" El tipo, sonrió arrogante

Milk sintió su estómago revolverse, estaba por gritarle al hombre, y salir de aquel lugar, porque ya estaba en su límite, y quería salir de ahí

Un gran hombre se acercó a ellos, y se paró a un lado la morena

Recoome, un guardia del lugar se cruzó de brazos, miro a la mujer, con desprecio "¿Algún problema señor?, ¿Esta chica le está causando alguna molestia?" El rostro serio de aquel tipo, sin duda era intimidante

Milk trago duro, pues cuando dio un rápido vistazo, vio a otros de los guardias del lugar, mirarla con algo de coraje, y ahí cayo en cuenta, de que estaba sola, y nadie podría protegerla, más que ella misma, si se ponía en una situación de riesgo, y en aquel momento, sintió miedo

Apenas podía sentir el terror que seguro sentía esas chicas, cuando se sentían tan solo como una insignificante hormiguita, frente a un dinosaurio, que está por aplastarles, sin siquiera saber, que estaba ahí, pues su vida, no era nada para aquel impresionante animal

Antes de que el hombre contestara, una mano delicada, toco el hombro del cliente, y como un ángel demoniaco, la sonrisa de Zafiro, apareció frente a los ojos de los tres presentes

"Grandote, ¿A qué vienes?, ¿Piensas interrumpir a uno de mis clientes?" Zafiro pregunto, con un rostro bastante inocente, al gran guardia "¿Acaso no era un trio lo que estabas buscando cariño?, seguro que sí, y si me das un besito, puedo irme con ustedes" La peli azul, acaricio con suavidad el rostro del hombre "Además, a mí me encanta los azotes, y que mi amo, haga de mi lo que desee"

Zafiro conocía de ante mano al cliente. El hombre, era un asiduo cliente del lugar, y gustaba de las orgias, con las chicas, casi siempre, incluyendo a Topacio en ellas, ya que era quien sabia mejor de los gustos sadomasoquistas, que tenía el hombre. Y aun cuando Zafiro había estado con él en pocas ocasiones, sabia lo cruel, que podía ponerse, pues el mismo decía, que disfrutaba, de chicas orgullosas, porque le costaba más, hacerlas sumisas. El hombre, poseía una mente retorcida

Milk no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada, su mente estaba en blanco, y no comprendía la situación

Recoome, miro a Zafiro, y luego al cliente, quien sonrió enorme ante las palabras de la chica

"Parece que todo está bien entonces, así que me retiro por el momento" Recoome se alejó, no sin antes, darle una mirada de advertencia a la morena

Zafiro miro a la chica frente suyo

"Es una linda rosa, ¿no?" La peli azul, se acercó a la morena, acaricio su cabello, y luego acerco el rostro de la chica al suyo, plantándole un beso, bastante subido de tono a la morena "Es mi preciosa Rosa Negra, así que te dejare jugar con nosotras" Los ojos inocentes de la peli azul pasaron a su cliente, quien se veía bastante excitado

El hombre toco el trasero de la peli azul, quien le dio un liguero golpecito, jugando con el hombre

"Pensé que te gustaban los azotes, ¿acaso no harás lo que tu amo pida?" La voz del hombre cambio, pasando a ser una mas demandante

"Claro, sin embargo, el amo, debe pedir primero una habitación, porque no me gusta compartir los gritos eróticos, de mi Rosa, con el resto de la gente" La peli azul, aplico fuerza en su agarre a la morena, que gruño cual animal

Zafiro, tiro de nuevo del rostro de la morena, mientras una mano, tomaba con fuerza, el rostro de la chica, otro pasaba delineando el cuerpo de la morena, deteniéndose en su cintura

"Este tipo ama el sado, y si dices algo estúpido, iras tu sola con él, y hará de ti una mierda, así que guarda silencio, y coopera, y así tal vez, logre tomar las peores partes hoy" Susurro cerca de los labios de la morena, justo antes, de agacharse para tomar las caderas de la chica, y tocarla de manera sugestiva

Milk se horrorizo, pues sin querer, una de las caricias de la peli azul, la hizo temblar, y soltar un leve y muy sensual gemido, que puso de manera inmediata al cliente, con los pantalones aún más apretados

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

"¡Hijo de puta!" Susurro con gran molestia Kakaroto mientras se colocaba su casco, y cubría por completo su rostro

Vegeta lo volteo a ver, y palmeo su espalda "Tranquilo, ya estamos a solo unos minutos de entrar, y pronto recuperaremos a Milk, así que no te irrites ahora mismo"

Kakaroto observo con la mira de su arma, el lugar; era una casa, bastante grande, comparada a una gran mansión, con guardias desde la entrada, y coches lujosos entrando a cada momento

"Ese maldito, no me dejo escuchar nada de lo que está haciendo Milk, solo me dijo que me mantuviera al margen… ese imbécil, es el culpable de todo esto" Kakaroto está bastante irritado

Vegeta sintió las manos sudándole, y su corazón corriendo a mil por hora. Era normal, cada vez que iba a un arresto así, la adrenalina le ganaba, sin embargo, ahora mismo, no entendía por que al igual que Kakaroto estaba tan ansioso por entrar; quizás, era el hecho de saber que Milk, una compañera, del trabajo, la cual igual era novia de su amigo, también estaba en aquel maldito lugar

"¡Maldición!" Se escuchó un grito "No podemos esperar que se confirme más nada, ¡es ahora o nunca!"

Kakaroto y Vegeta voltearon, para encontrar al jefe de la operación, con su traje. Todos cubrían perfectamente sus rostros, y estaban equipados de pies a cabeza

"Entren ahora mismo, nuestro contacto, está en peligro… ¡Maldita sea!" Solo lo grito una vez, y todos se empezaron a movilizar

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

La puerta principal de la casa, se derrumbó, y por ella entraron unas pocas decenas de policías, armados, y cubiertos

De pronto todo el lugar fue un caos, empezaron a escucharse disparos, los hombres empezaron a correr, algunos subiéndose los pantalones, otros tirando los objetos a su alrededor, para no ser atrapados

Las chicas, corrieron asustadas; ninguna comprendía que sucedía, hasta, que algunos cuerpos, empezaron a caer, en grandes charcos de sangre

Rubí grito, y se tiro al suelo, llena de miedo, sin comprender que sucedía, hasta que un hombre, de uniforme, le toco el cuerpo tembloroso

"¡¿Te encuentras bien?!" La voz del hombre sonó algo nasal "¿Dónde está el resto?"

Rubí parpadeo, su cuerpo se sentía débil, y no podía creer, que miraba a un policía frente a ella. El hombre volvió a preguntarle, pero ella se quedó en estado de shock. Cuando giro su rostro, todo quedó en silencio, solo vio a otros tipos armados, agachándose, y sacudiendo los otros cuerpos en el suelo, de las chicas; mientras que otros, golpeaban y sometían a los clientes y los guardias. De pronto, todos los gritos, disparos, y demás, volvieron a subirse de tono

"¿Dónde están las otras chicas?" Volvió a preguntar el hombre, sacudiendo con fuerza el brazo de la peli roja


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball. Son propiedad de Akira Toriyama; yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes, para crear historia que salen de mi retorcida y loca imaginación, así que…**

 **Advertencias: Esta historia, contendrá… Violencia, Violación, Lenguaje Vulgar, y Contenido Lemon. Se tratarán temas delicados, así que, si eres sensible a ellas, por favor no leer, ya que seguro no te agradara**

 **Esto será un lento Vegeta x Bulma, así que espero que le den una oportunidad, y sigan leyendo**

0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Lapis suspiro molesto; no podía estar cerca del área de _'Trabajo'_ , y eso solo significaba, que no podía mirar, con qué tipo de cliente estaría la peli azul esa noche. Se froto un poco el cuerpo, aun le dolía, pero su rostro no mostro ningún dolor. Poco después de llegar al lugar, entendió que lo que menos debía hacer ahí, era mostrar cuanto podían dominarle y doblegar su orgullo, así que el sentirse adolorido era una muestra de debilidad en su mente, y no se lo pensaba permitirlo

"Me duele mucho… por favor, ya no más… suélteme" Leves murmullos, y un llanto ahogado, empezaron a sonar en el lugar "No… No por favor, ya no"

Lapis se levantó, y se acercó a una de las camas, donde un pequeño chico, de unos 12 años se encontraba; no estaba despierto, pero, aun así, no paraba de suplicar y llorar. Seguro los malos recuerdos frescos, en su pequeña y joven mente, lo estaban atormentando. No sabía qué hacer, solo atino a pasar suavemente su mano por los cabellos claros del niño

"Te acostumbraras chico" Murmuro Lapis, era lo único que vio conveniente decir en aquel momento

Odiaba ir a ese lugar, no le gustaba para nada mirar a los chicos nuevos, en sus estados tan deprimentes, porque siempre le recordaban a su yo pasado, cuando lo tomaron a la fuerza, y lo llevaron a ese lugar, para abusar brutalmente de él. Sin duda, se encontró largo tiempo en el mismo estado que aquellos niños, tuvo pesadillas, y lloro sin consuelo durante largar horas, grito y pidió que no siguieran, quiso pedir ayuda a otros habitantes de la casa, pero ninguno lo ayudo, todo lo que escucho fue, ' _Te acostumbraras'_ , y aunque en el momento no lo creyó, luego de un tiempo pensó que seria cierto

Sin embargo, Zafiro le había pedido ayuda y eso había cambiado la vida y relación de ambos; unos pocos años atrás, ella le había pedido que la asesinara, que acabara con su vida en aquel lugar, aquello en un momento de suma desesperación, y ese día comprendió que aun, en ese lugar, todos debían tener al menos una persona, a quien aferrarse, para no colapsar, y aun, cuando Zafiro se negaba a esta idea, él, se aferró tanto a ella, que logro llegar a sentir que tal vez, después de todo, no había sido tan malo caer en aquel horrible infierno, porque ahí, donde todo lo que había, era una gran montaña de basura, ahí, también estaba esa persona que se había vuelto tan importante para él

Ella, aunque parecía fría, se preocupaba por cada uno de los habitantes, al grado de tratar de mejorar un poco sus condiciones, y Lapis, no tuvo otra opción, más que tratar con menos frialdad a los demás chicos, y tal como ella quiso, él, trato de darles un poquito de animo a los jóvenes que llegaban a aquel lugar. Ella había cambiado mucho desde el día en que él la conoció, y ahora solo quería vivir un poco más, pues siempre decía, que con solo verlo a él, todo su día horrible, volvía a ser agradable

Mientras revisaba a los demás chicos, escucho de pronto un ruido que no pudo identificar, era como cuando se reventaban fuegos artificiales, sin embargo, el ruido era más fuerte y más agudo

Una vez más, y otra, y otra… entonces comprendió lo que pasaba, alguien estaba disparando dentro del lugar; algunos niños se despertaron, otros, que solo descansaban, se sentaron asustados, pues no entendían que sucedía

Rápidamente Lapis comenzó a sacar a todos y cada uno de los chicos, de las camas; todo de manera apresurada

"¿Qué es eso…?" Uno de los chicos pregunto bastante asustado

Lapis arrincono a todos en una esquina, mientras volteaba entre ratos, para asegurarse de si alguien entraría por aquella puerta

"No tengo la más mínima idea, pero lo que sea, no podemos hacer nada, solo quedarnos aquí" Lapis se amarro con una pequeña liga el cabello, y se quedó frente a los chicos

La puerta sonó, pero ni Lapis, ni los chicos hicieron ruido alguno, todos se quedaron callados. Lapis solo les hizo señas, para que guardaran silencio. La puerta se abrió, y por ella apareció un chico de unos 17 años, con cabello rizado y rojizo, con unas pocas manchas rojas en su ropa

"¿Hay alguien aquí?" El chico se asomó, y en voz baja empezó a murmurar "Por favor, alguien…" La voz del chico tembló

Lapis se asomó un poco, y al identificar al chico, como otro de los compañeros que tenía, decidió asomarse a donde él

"Shu, ¿Qué está pasando?" El de ojos azules dejo a los otros en el rincón

El chico, conocido como Shu, dio un saltito, pues pensó que no habría nadie en el lugar, sin embargo, al escuchar la voz de Lapis, sintió un leve escalofrió recorriéndole todo el cuerpo; y al girarse se topó con que detrás de donde Lapis estaba, se asomaban un par de ojitos asustados

"¡Lapis… yo… no sé exactamente, pero, vinieron al cuarto, y empezaron a sacarnos, dijeron que les siguiéramos, sin embargo, algunos corrieron, y les dispararon, así que cuando todo se alboroto, yo no supe a donde ir, y corrí aquí… no sé qué está sucediendo, pero, se escuchan disparos y gritos!" El chico estaba nervioso, sus manos empezaron a temblar

Lapis se acercó al chico, observo detenidamente los ojos del joven, noto como temblaba y las manchas rojas en su ropa, que identifico de inmediato como sangre, y al escuchar, lo que ahora sabían eran más disparos, noto como el chico, de inmediato se derrumbaba en el suelo, y cubría sus oídos completamente aterrado

"Eso no suena nada bien… ¡Maldita sea!, ¿Alguien trato de huir, o un cliente ataco a uno de los nuestros?" Pregunto el de ojos azules, tratando de tomar a Shu de los hombros

El chico levanto la cara, y negó

"No… bueno no lo sé, pero nosotros estábamos en el cuarto, nadie hizo nada, todos estábamos tranquilos, pero de pronto llegaron así… nunca los había visto actuar así, y luego dispararon, yo corrí, me asusté… ¿Me mataran por correr y no seguir las ordenes?, ¿Crees que se molestaran por que vine a la enfermería?" El chico estaba poniéndose cada vez más nervioso

De pronto, los demás niños, empezaron a murmurar, y parecían estar igualmente espantados. Lapis miro a todos en el lugar, no tenía la más remota idea de que sucedía, sin embargo, fuera lo que fuera, Zafiro estaba más cerca de los disparos y el descontrol, así que solo podía salir, y asegurarse de que a ella no le hicieran nada, no importando, si le daban una reprimenda, por no mantenerse con los chicos que estaba cuidando; miro a Shu, el chico no se veía nada bien, así que lo mejor era dejarlo ahí, donde todo parecía estar seguro

Lapis levanto a Shu del suelo, y lo empezó a jalar

"Vamos, tú te quedaras aquí con los chicos, y yo iré a ver qué sucede, de todos modos, si te dicen algo, tu solo di, que yo te exigí quedarte, y aceptare la responsabilidad de ser necesario" Lapis entonces miro a los chicos en el lugar "Se quedan aquí, no salgan, y si viene alguien, y les pregunta por qué están en la esquina, ustedes le dicen que se asustaron un poco, y que estaban esperando aquí, por protección" Su rostro era serio, y sus ojos estaban brillantes

"Pero, Lapis… ¿Qué piensas hacer?" Shu, tomo del brazo al chico de ojos azules "No pensaras irte, ¿Verdad?" El chico estaba claramente asustado

Lapis murmuro una maldición por lo bajo "Tengo que saber que sucede… así que…"

De pronto, la puerta de la enfermería se escuchó crujir, un golpe seco, y la puerta cayó al suelo

Tanto Lapis, Shu, y los niños, se miraron con extrañeza, y se quedaron en el suelo. Inconscientemente, Lapis se puso frente a los chicos, y se giró lentamente, esperando ver un rostro conocido, y muy molesto, sin embargo, lo que vio, no se lo esperaba

Dos tipos armados, y con rostros bien cubiertos, entraron al lugar, y sin más, entre gritos y confusiones, tomaron a Lapis y Shu, apartándoles de los más chicos, y encañonándoles, mientras los tiraban al suelo

"¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué se creen que están haciendo?" Lapis grito, y se resistió lo más que podía

Sin embargo, los tipos le dieron un par de golpes, para silenciarlo, y poder someterlo. Lapis no se rindió, trato de ponerse en pie, de salir de agarre de aquellos tipos, sobre todo, cuando los miro, tomar a los chicos, que estaban todavía lastimados y adoloridos

"¡Malditos, no los toquen! ¡Hijos de pu…!" Un golpe en su rostro lo acallo, tras escupir un poco de sangre, trato de levantar de nuevo el rostro

Los chicos empezaron a gritar y llorar, de manera desesperada, y Lapis se encendió, su ira se fue al límite, ya no le importaba quienes eran, o si lo castigarían, a base de golpes, o violaciones en masa, solo no quería que lastimaran más a esos chicos, ellos se merecían un descanso, después de las graves heridas que les habían dejado

Con toda la fuerza que pudo, le levanto, y en el trayecto, le dio un golpe bastante duro, al tipo que lo trato de dominar, y sin dudarlo, corrió contra el otro tipo que tomaba a los chicos, y lo embistió, tirando al tipo al suelo

"¡Maldito!, ¡Te dije que no los tocaras, ellos no, hoy no maldito!" Estaba enloquecido

Los chicos se arrinconaron, y no sabían que hacer

Otros dos tipos entraron al lugar, igualmente uniformados, y con rostros cubiertos; arremetieron contra Lapis sin dudarlo, lo sometieron rápidamente, y sacaron a los chicos de la habitación rápidamente

…..

Milk se horrorizo, no podía con lo que estaba mirando. Ella pensó, tontamente, que estaría preparada, para cualquiera que fuera la situación que se diera en el lugar aquel; sabía perfectamente del riesgo que corría al entrar a aquel lugar, y su corazón y mente, solo le dijeron, que si había personas que vivían aquel infierno a diario, ella podría soportarlo un par de días

Sin embargo, ahora mismo dudaba que pudiera soportarlo. El cuarto donde se encontraban, era similar a una sala de tortura, vio un par de dildos de todos tamaños, y formas, algunos aparatos que no pudo identificar, esposas, látigos que parecían cortados en varias tiras, y sobre una mesa, unos trajes de color negro brillante

No pasaron ni diez segundos, cuando paso por esa puerta, y el hombre, entro detrás de ella, tomando con fuerza, y de manera inmediata los cabellos negros de la chica, para llevarla casi a rastras, hasta una esquina y golpearle un poco la cabeza, para poder manipularla mejor; rápidamente, sus manos fueron atadas, poniendo a Milk, en una posición bastante vergonzosa, donde la mitad de su cuerpo, estaba sobre una mesa, estirando sus brazos, que estaban fuertemente atados, mientras su trasero parecía estar alzado

Los instintos de Milk, fueron los básicos, y rápidamente, empezó a retorcerse, y a patalear, mientras el dolor en su cabeza apenas y desaparecía

"Maldito animal… ¡Suéltame!, no se te ocurra tocarme" La morena grito

Sin embargo, no escucho respuesta alguna de aquel hombre, o siquiera de Zafiro, a quien, tal parecía le encantaba llamarle la atención, y siempre le decía que debía ser obediente, en situaciones tan asquerosas como esa. No quiso, ni tuvo tiempo de imaginar cómo era para las demás chicas, sobre todo las niñas, vivir esa experiencia

"Espera… a mí no me gusta eso… por favor, yo no sé cómo manejar esto, solo Topacio…"

Milk detuvo sus gritos; sus ojos se abrieron grandes, no supo de quien era esa voz, estaba segura de no haberla escuchado nunca antes en la casa

"Por favor… espera, amo, yo soy una buena esclava, pero por favor…"

La voz estaba, ¿Rogando? Milk se tensó; no había mas que tres personas en esa habitación, así que esa voz, solo podía ser de la chica peli azul. No había escuchado la voz de Zafiro, tan… débil

Milk trato de no llorar, ella era una mujer fuerte, no era una chica débil; ella estaba ahí, para desenmascarar a una poderosa red de trata de personas, y no iba a dejar que nada arruinara su misión, solo rogo que Goku no lo supiera, y si se enteraba, pudiera perdonarla. Cuando escucho golpes sordos, y los reclamos de la peli azul bajaron, supo que estaban en un terrible peligro, y que, aunque la peli azul, siempre parecía fuerte, ella también sufría por lo que le sucedía ahí dentro

….

Estaba corriendo: su corazón se aceleró a cada momento, pues por más que trataba, no encontraba a la morena; las chicas, seguían diciendo que había chicas en habitaciones, y otras en la enfermería o en donde dormían

Lo único que podía observarse a través de aquel traje que cubría todo su rostro, eran sus ojos negros, que irradiaban más ira, de la que se podía mantener en control

Por su parte, Vegeta tuvo que mantener su ira al margen, sin embargo, cuando los hombres armados aparecieron, no dudo ni por un segundo en disparar, después de todo, ninguno de los tipos en el lugar se merecían la vida, según su pensamiento. Al entrar al lugar, sintió un dolor en la boca del estómago que le hizo querer vomitar, y cuando miro como vestían las chicas, solo quiso asesinar a todos, incluidos los clientes, sin embargo, eran testigos, y delincuentes, de muy altos rangos

Corrió detrás de Kakaroto, intentando igualmente encontrar a su compañera, pero por más que levanto los rostros asustados de las chicas, no encontró a la morena

…..

Milk tenía lagrimas escurriendo en sus ojos, sentía como el maquillaje se le escurría, mientras por su boca, su saliva salía y caía, pues el tipo la había golpeado, y le había amordazado para hacerla callar; las sucias manos de aquel tipo, le recorrieron la espalda

"Nnnnn Nhg… Nnnnn" Milk se retrocedió

El muy desgraciado, le había roto el vestido por la parte trasera, y sin siquiera darle una advertencia invadió su parte trasera con un dildo, el cual sintió que le quemaba mientras más entraba. Nunca se imaginó, en una situación tal, donde realmente estaría siendo violada

Al cerrar sus ojos, quiso pensar en Goku, su familia, algo… pero todo era demasiado bueno, como para llevarlo a su mente en un momento tan sucio como aquel

"Eres muy buena en esto preciosa… tan buena" El tipo paso su lengua por el lóbulo de la chica, y rio un poco

"Nnnnn nnnoo"

Milk trato de sacudir la cabeza para que el hombre no siguiera pasando su asquerosa boca por su piel, sin embargo, solo consiguió que el tipo tomara con fuerza su rostro, y levantara su cara, para así observar, con gran felicidad, las lágrimas que había logrado sacar de la morena

"Jugare contigo en un momento mi preciosa rosa" El hombre se giro

Milk pudo escuchar claramente los pasos que el tipo daba, mientras se alejaba de ella, sin embargo, lejos de tranquilizarla, solo la ponían más ansiosa, pues de pronto escuchaba la voz de la peli azul, pero después de un par de gritos, y voz ahogada, venia un terrible silencio, que solo era llenado por un horrible ruido de gemidos guturales, y un chapoteo intenso, además, de un sinfín de palabras obscenas

La morena trato de voltear su rostro un poco, para mirar a la peli azul, sin embargo, el ángulo en el que estaba amarrada, no se lo permitió, solo pudo ver una pierna blanca, aun con zapatillas, pero no escuchaba la voz de la peli azul, solo jadeos y gemidos, de hombre

….

Vegeta abrió de un solo golpe la puerta, y de pronto, todo en su mente se volvió negro, su conciencia se nublo

Kakaroto abrió la puerta contigua, y rápidamente, saco de encima de un chico, a un hombre, que lo estaba desnudando mientras le lamia su pequeño cuerpo, y el niño lloraba. El de cabellos de palmera no dudo en tomar al hombre del cuello, y azotarlo contra la pared, presionándole el brazo detrás, mientras se percataba del chico en la cama, que lloraba profusamente

Después de que pusiera al sospechoso bajo control, y sacara al niño, empezó a buscar con la mirada a su compañero, pero no lo vio, así que abrió la siguiente puerta, pero lo que vio, lo asombro sobre manera

Vegeta estaba sobre un cuerpo masculino, bastante más grande que el suyo propio, y lo estaba golpeando salvajemente; mientras que, en la cama, había un pequeño cuerpo que no se movía, sin embargo, lo que más resaltaba de aquel pequeño cuerpo, era la larga cabellera en un tono azul, bastante oscuro

Rápidamente Kakaroto se abalanzo contra Vegeta, para alejarlo del hombre al que estaba por matar, pues el tipo, apenas se movía, y el charco de sangre bajo el, indicaba, que solo aguantaría unos pocos golpes más antes de colapsar

"Ey… ¡Regresa en ti hombre!, Reacciona" Kakaroto grito, y puso a Vegeta contra la pared

Cuando Vegeta volvió en sí, todo lo que vio, era un hombre en el suelo, semi desnudo, y cubierto de sangre, entonces recordó a la pequeña niña de cabello azul marino que aquel tipo estaba golpeando mientras ella lloraba

Vegeta se zafo del agarre de su compañero, y sin más, fue hasta el cuerpo de la niña, y empezó a mover el pequeño cuerpo, tratando de hacerla reaccionar

"Niña… ¿Estas bien?, niña, responde, ya estas a salvo… ¡Niña!" Vegeta hizo todo, pero la niña no respondía. Su instinto lo llevo a quitarse el casco que cubría su cabeza, para poder pegar mejor su oreja sobre el pequeño pecho de la niña y buscar un latido, al no encontrarlo, empezó a presionar el pecho de la niña "Niña, reacciona… todo está bien, te llevaremos a casa"

Kakaroto esposo al hombre, en el suelo, y rápidamente fue a donde Vegeta, quien luchaba por hacer que la niña reaccionara, pero al verlo, se sorprendió, nunca antes había visto a su amigo y compañero actuar de una manera tan desesperada; claro en su área, aunque trataran de ignorar sus sentimientos, nunca se podía del todo, pero ahora mismo Vegeta, actuaba todavía más desesperado

El de cabellos de palmera toco el hombro de su amigo

No era que fuera un insensible, solo que, por los golpes en el rostro y cuerpo de la niña, el que no hablara, y que Vegeta tratara de darle los primeros auxilios, solo significaba que la niña no tenía pulso, y había muerto, no le agrado llegar a esa conclusión, pero si tardaban mucho, podía haber más víctimas como esa

Sin embargo, la reacción de Vegeta fue sorpresiva. Golpeo la mano de Kakaroto, y siguió tratando de reanimar a la niña

"¡Ella no va a morir!, yo le prometí que la llevare a casa, yo le dije… ¡yo le dije que volvería por ella!" Las palabras que empezó a balbucear Vegeta, fueron un poco incoherentes

Kakaroto tuvo que volver a tomar con fuerza al hombre, y alejarlo del cuerpo femenino, para poder tocar el cuello de la chica, buscando pulso, así solo para confirmar que ella estaba muerta

"Vegeta… creo que está muerta, no puedes hacer nada" La voz de Kakaroto fue apagada

Cuando Kakaroto se giró, miro a Vegeta, en un rincón, tapándose el rostro, mientras decía cosas incoherentes, estaba claramente muy alterado

Otro compañero entro en la habitación, y miro a los hombres; Kakaroto camino hasta su tercer compañero

"Saca a esa basura de aquí, y solo vigila que Vegeta no lo mate… algo le está pasando, tal vez, fue mucho para él" Susurro Kakaroto, mientras observaba a Vegeta "Yo seguiré revisando los cuartos"

"Sí señor, yo me encargo"

Goku salió de aquel cuarto, y siguió abriendo puertas, algunas estaban vacías, solo algo desarregladas, sin embargo, llego a una puerta, que tuvo que tirar a golpes, pues estaba cerrado y se oían gemidos extraños

Lo primero que noto Kakaroto al abrir la puerta, fue a un tipo, penetrando, mientras asfixiaba a una chica, de largo cabello de un tono azul bastante particular. Las manos de la chica, estaban amarradas contra sus piernas, y mientras el hombre la embestía con salvajismo, este apretaba su cuello al grado donde el rostro de la chica se veía bastante rojizo

Sus ojos no podían apartarse de la grotesca imagen, así que rápido fue contra el tipo, y girando su arma, lo golpeo en la cabeza, para que él soltara a la chica, quien apenas tenía los ojos abiertos

Kakaroto tomo al tipo y lo tiro al suelo, le aplasto el cuello, y tomo con fuerza sus manos, poniéndolas en su espalda, presionando más de lo necesario

"¿Quién eres, que te crees imbécil?, ¡yo pague por estas putas!" El hombre empezó a gritar "Suéltame idiota, no sabes quién soy" Amenazo sin poder ver a su captor

Kakaroto vio la sangre que salía de la cabeza del hombre, pero no le dio importancia, levanto al tipo, ya esposado; cuando sus oídos captaron el gemido adolorido de alguien más en la habitación. Cuando sus ojos encontraron a la segunda persona, se sorprendió, era una chica que tenía un dildo en su interior, y sus manos estaban atadas, mientras su cuerpo estaba en una posición bastante reveladora, además, de que sus ropas estaban claramente rotas

El odio en sus ojos solo creció cuando se acercó a la chica amordazada, y descubrió sus largos y negros cabellos, para encontrarse con la peor escena de su vida

Era Milk, y la chica, tenía los ojos rojos y llorosos, de su boca solo salían gemidos horrorizados, sin embargo, aun cuando estaba amarrada y sus movimientos eran casi imposibles, ella trato de cabecear a todos lados, como si quisiera golpear al hombre que la tocaba, pues aun no notaba quien era

De inmediato, Goku quito la mordaza de su boca, y se quitó todo aquello que cubría su rostro, para luego tomar el rostro de Milk, y hacer que lo mirara fijamente

"Milk… soy yo, Goku… Milk, estoy contigo ahora… Milk"

La morena grito, trato de morder, pero el hombre tomo con fuerza su rostro, y la hizo mirarlo, y ahí su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad. Frente a ella, el rostro de su novio estaba, y la miraba con dolor, ella no pudo hablar, se congelo, trato de voltear su rostro, pero aún seguía amarrada de las manos

"Cariño, te voy a soltar, y estarás bien" Goku la soltó casi de inmediato, y ella dio un paso atrás tan pronto pudo "Milk…"

Goku empezó a quitarse el chaleco anti balas, para sacarse la camisa, y ponérsela a su casi desnuda novia

Milk rápidamente toco el dildo en su interior, y con vergüenza y dolor se lo retiro, y tiro lejos de ella; cuando Goku se acercó para darle su ropa, ella dio otro paso atrás, y se cubrió el cuerpo

"¡No me toques!, por favor no me toques" Empezó a llorar de nuevo, ahora más profusamente "¡No te acerques!"

Goku extendió su mano, para que ella tomara su camisa "Milk, por favor, todo estará bien, estoy contigo ahora… Milk, por favor"

Ella tomo la camisa, pero se alejó rápidamente, no quiera verlo, ni tocarlo, su mente estaba nublada, todo parecía irreal, hasta que sus ojos vieron a la mujer en la cama, que apenas se movía

"Zafiro… ella…" Milk camino hasta la mujer

Goku llego a la chica en la cama, la había olvidado por completo, así que pronto, empezó a desatar sus manos

"Chica estas bien, ¿Me escuchas?" Goku trato de levantar a la peli azul, pero ella apenas abría y cerraba los ojos "Mujer… ¡Estas…!"

La peli azul apenas abrió los ojos, y volteo su rostro, lo último que vio, fue a un tipo entrando por la puerta, y su cabello estaba extrañamente peinado hacia arriba, como si fuera una llama. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro

"El príncipe… vino por mi" Sus ojos se cerraron, y su único pensamiento, fue que moriría

"¿Príncipe?" Goku se volteo, y miro a Vegeta entrando por la puerta

Milk se cubrió con la camisa de Goku, y entre lagrimas

"El tipo, el hijo del que es dueño de este maldito lugar… es el, a ese tipo le dicen Príncipe, y parece ser uno de sus amantes"

Vegeta miro a la mujer en la cama, completamente desmayada, y sin más se acercó a ella. El tono de su cabello era casi igual al de ella, sin embargo, cuando tomo su rostro se horrorizo, al retirar el flequillo de la chica, sintió algo rugoso

La mitad del rostro de la chica, estaba completamente deformado, la piel era rugosa, y en tonos oscuros, a simple vista parecía que había sufrido una gran quemadura en esa área. Vegeta cerro los ojos y aspiro y suspiro pesado, tenía que mentalizarse que esa chica no era Bulma, ella no podría ser, ella era otra pobre víctima de aquel lugar, y no podía perder la cabeza, solo porque tenía el cabello en un tono azul, ya que él sabía exactamente donde su amiga descansaba en paz

Sin embargo, tomo a la chica, que tenía una gran marca rojiza en su cuello, que indicaban asfixia y la saco de aquel lugar. Ella pesaba poco, y de no ser por la marca en la mitad de su rostro, podría decir, que tenía una cara bastante linda. Mientras la cargaba, sintió un horrible escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo

Goku por su parte, tomo a Milk, y la saco del lugar, aun cuando ella lucho contra él


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball. Son propiedad de Akira Toriyama; yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes, para crear historia que salen de mi retorcida y loca imaginación, así que…**

 **Advertencias: Esta historia, contendrá… Violencia, Violación, Lenguaje Vulgar, y Contenido Lemon. Se tratarán temas delicados, así que, si eres sensible a ellas, por favor no leer, ya que seguro no te agradara**

 **Esto será un lento Vegeta x Bulma, así que espero que le den una oportunidad, y sigan leyendo**

0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

La mujer de larga cabellera rubia salió del cuarto, sosteniendo unas notas en sus manos

Rápidamente Goku se levantó de su asiento y camino a donde la mujer, deteniéndola de su recorrido

"Doctora disculpe, pero ¿Cómo se encuentra Milk?, ella…" El entrecejo de Goku se juntó, su rostro palideció, y sus labios se detuvieron, después de tragar duro y cerrar los puños "…¿Qué tan grave se encuentra?"

La mujer miro sus notas; los pacientes que había estado revisando durante esos momentos, habían sido bastantes, sin embargo, muy pocos de ellos podían decir con certeza sus nombres, al menos los que ellos pensaban tener, después de todo, el hospital estaba lleno de pacientes recién llegados a causa de una redada de la policía

Goku se desesperó, la mujer solo pasaba una hoja tras otra en sus notas; hasta que se detuvo, y empezó a murmurar

"Aquí la tengo, Milk Ox… la paciente mostro algunos… un momento, ¿Qué relación tiene con la paciente?, ¿Los requiere la policía en este momento?" La mujer observo al hombre que aun traía un traje policial, y estaba algo teñido de rojo

El azabache negó con el rostro rápidamente "Soy su pareja, es decir es mi novia… ella es una agente, por favor, si pudiera decirme su estado actual"

El timbre de voz del hombre, sugería a la mujer, que aquel joven no le estaba mintiendo, él realmente se veía sumamente preocupado por aquella chica. La rubia asintió y tomo el brazo del joven y lo llevo a una sala menos concurrida

"Ella se encuentra en un estado de shock, sufrió una gran impresión… parece ser que fue abusada, aunque no se encontró rastros de semen en ella, pero si hubo un desgarre anal, además de un leve sangrado" La mujer observo como el chico trataba de contener la ira en su cuerpo "Sus heridas no son graves, ella tiene algunos golpes y moretones, pero el daño más grave, tal vez sea el emocional, desde que llego no ha dicho una palabra, ella solo siguió mis órdenes sin decir palabra, le hare una recomendación con un especialista"

Goku apretó los dientes, aun cuando parecía que su novia era una mujer fuerte y extraordinaria, no tenía la menor duda, que aquella situación por la que había pasado, le había afectado en muchos sentidos, llegando más allá del físico

Sus ojos se oscurecieron "¿Cuándo puedo llevármela a casa?"

"Solo necesito que este aquí hasta mañana, solo para asegurar que no adquirió alguna enfermedad, es para esperar los resultados, luego puede irse"

…

"¿Dónde está?, ¡Ahora mismo me llevaran con ella!" Los gritos del joven de cabello negro se estaban haciendo más intensos "Me importa un carajo donde estamos, ¡Necesito verla!"

Una enfermera se acercó al chico con una jeringa llena

"Por favor, debe calmarse para que podamos revisar sus heridas" La chica, aun temerosa trato de tomar el brazo del chico quien, aunque estaba esposado a la cama, no dejaba de forcejear "Necesito que se relaje… por favor" Los ojos de la chica mostraban temor

El peli negro gruño cual animal herido, su ceño se frunció profundamente, y puso toda su fuerza en sus brazos, para poder salir de aquel lugar; no entendía muy bien que sucedía, lo único que sabía era que lo habían golpeado, y lo habían sacado de la casa junto a otros chicos, mientras lograba ver a su paso un par de cuerpos sangrientos, y entonces todo fue confuso, había gritos, llantos, un hedor profundo, y luego luces blancas, y personas que jamás había visto, hasta que sintió que sus brazos estaba esposados

No era nuevo para él ser esposado a una cama, sin embargo la luz blanca, y el aroma a alcohol fueron un indicio de algo horrible por pasarle, y aun cuando trato de resistirse a mostrar dolor; pronto vio una puerta abrirse, y el reflejo de una larga cabellera azul paso, siendo llevada por un hombre de extraña apariencia, y al mirar a una mujer desconocida entrar a donde él, y con una bandeja en manos pensó lo peor, quizás había llegado su hora, y lo único que deseaba era verla, a ella, a esa única persona que le importaba

No sintió el pinchazo de la jeringa, tan solo sintió algo frio corriendo de pronto por su brazo, y al girar su rostro miro a la chica que sudaba un poco mientras lo inyectaba

"¡Lo siento!… pero está muy alterado, esto lo adormecerá un poco, es para poder hacerle las pruebas… pero estará bien, está seguro en este hospital, se lo aseguro" La voz de la chica fue un poco débil

Lapis sintió como su fuerza disminuía, el cuerpo comenzó a sentirlo muy liguero, y sus brazos perdieron por completo la fuerza; odiaba las drogas, sobre todo esas que aún le dejaban con un poco de conciencia como para saber que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo la voz de aquella chica parecía un tanto relajante

Un hombre entro de pronto a la habitación, se detuvo a los pies del chico, y entonces comenzó a ponerse unos guantes

"¿Lo has sedado?" Pregunto el hombre con mirada serena

"Si doctor, él parecía bastante alterado, creo que esta preocupado por alguien, pues pedía que lo lleváramos con ella, sin embargo no dio nombres" La chica preparo algunos de los utensilios en su bandeja "¿Es otra víctima de la redada de hoy?, si es así, ¿Por qué lo tienen esposado?"

El hombre termino de cubrirse la boca, y tomo un aparato algo extraño de la bandeja

"No estoy seguro si es víctima o victimario, hay que hacerle análisis de todo, y esperemos poder determinar algo, primero, una muestra de sangre para ver si podemos determinar quién es este chico"

Los ojos azules apenas podían distinguir a las dos figuras que se acercaban a él, mientras sentía un leve frio en su cuerpo, y la suave voz de aquella chica llegaba a sus oídos

"Tranquilo, solo son un par de exámenes, y si estas preocupado por alguien, cuando esto termine y estés mejor, puedes decirme su nombre, e iré a ver como esta, seguro te alegrara poder verle" La mujer sonrió cálidamente, mientras tomaba la mano de Lapis y apretaba ligueramente

…..

Los ojos le pesaban, sentía la garganta algo reseca, sin embargo, no había querido salir de aquel hospital, aun cuando sus heridas habían sido revisadas, y su trabajo había terminado, sentía la horrible necesidad y ansiedad por quedarse ahí, sobre todo en el piso donde estaban atendiendo a la mayoría de las chicas que habían rescatado esa noche, y aun cuando le habían dicho que no debía quedándose cuidando de aquella área, sus pies lo habían mantenido ahí, casi como si estuviera atado

Miro a su amigo salir de una habitación, seguido por una mujer de bata blanca, y sin pensarlo mucho camino hasta el hombre

"¿Cómo se encuentra Milk?" Aun cuando la mujer se le hacía algo temeraria y no eran amigos cercanos, ella no dejaba de ser una gran compañera en el trabajo además de novia de su amigo "¿Podrás llevártela hoy mismo?"

El de cabellos en forma de palmera negó con la cabeza, mientras tomaba asiento

"Sus heridas parecen no ser tan graves… sin embargo… ¡Ese hijo de puta se atrevió a…!, ¡Lo matare Vegeta, yo lo…!" Su voz se cortó, y sus dientes comenzaron a rechinar, su rostro se ensombreció y una lagrima callo en su pierna "… Lo destrozare Vegeta…"

El azabache se recargo en la pared y no dijo nada, podía entender un poco de la frustración que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento su amigo, después de todo, el mismo la había sentido, y con mayor intensidad muchos años atrás

 **Flashback**

 **Corrió lo más rápido que podía, las piernas ya le dolían, y el corazón lo sentía casi en fuera de su pecho, pero si no seguía corriendo quizás nunca saldría de aquel lugar**

 **Todavía podía escuchar los gritos lejanos que le advertían que pronto seria capturado, y las amenazas eran cada vez peores**

 **Pero no iba a detenerse, él iba a cumplir con su promesa, escaparía de ese lugar y buscaría ayuda para su amiga; regresaría por ella y la liberaría de esa vida miserable en donde habían caído tiempo antes, solo debía ser fuerte y aguantar un poco más, solo un poco más y podría encontrar a alguien**

 **El cielo se estaba oscureciendo, y sus piernas ya no podían seguir corriendo, sin embargo, el deseo de libertad parecía aun seguir vivo en él, así que con las pocas fuerzas que tenía siguió el camino. De pronto llego a una carretera, se veía algo vacía, sin embargo de pronto unas luces lo deslumbraron, y el horrible claxon de un auto lo ensordeció causándole que se desmayara**

… **.**

 **Cuando sus ojos se abrieron un poco, miro a un joven de cabello un poco largo, y bien vestido; no se veía tan grande, y sus ojos parecían algo gentiles**

" **¿Despertaste chico?, ¿Quién eres?" El joven lo observo unos segundos, el niño en la cama estaba golpeado, y parecía algo tembloroso "No te preocupes mi madre te llamo a un médico, seguro te pondrás bien, por cierto, mi nombre es Zarbon, y ¿Cómo te llamas?"**

 **Sintió pánico, ¿Acaso lo habían capturado nuevamente? Sus ojos miraron rápidamente a su alrededor, solo para encontrarse con un lugar sumamente limpio, totalmente diferente al lugar donde había estado antes**

" **Mi madre casi te atropella en la noche, luego te recogió y te trajo aquí, has estado inconsciente un lago rato pero como era tarde no pudieron traer a un médico, además como solo parecías no haber dormido en mucho tiempo, mi madre no altero del todo, pero luego te empezó la calentura, así que ya traen al médico, y llamaran a gente de la policía para que venga a verte; pero parece que estas bien chico… fuera lo que fuera que te sucedió, mis padres te ayudaran, así que tranquilo un médico vendrá pronto y mi padre igual"**

 **Los ojos de Vegeta estaban pendientes de cada movimiento que daba el joven, pero él en verdad parecía querer ayudarlo**

 **-0o0-**

 **Habían pasado días respondiendo preguntas, dando detalles de todo lo que recordaba del lugar donde había estado, y aun cuando no quiso, tuvo que decir las cosas grotescas que le habían hecho, después de todo, por los exámenes médicos que le habían hecho, ellos ya sabían gran parte de lo que le había sucedido, sin embargo no dejaba de repetir lo más importante**

" **¡Ella sigue ahí, tienen que ir por ella… es Bulma Briefs!, ella me dijo que así se llamaba, por favor encuéntrenla rápido" Su garganta casi se desgarraba, ya no soportaba que la gente mayor pareciera no prestar atención a lo que decía**

 **Su cuerpo aun dolía, todavía tenía vendajes en su cuerpo, y las pesadillas eran peores a cada momento**

 **El hombre frente a él, lo miro con seriedad, y entonces abrió la carpeta que llevaba en sus manos, y saco una foto, se la paso en la mesa**

" **¿Es esta niña de la que hablas?"**

 **Vegeta abrió grande los ojos, la chica de la foto tenía el cabello azul, una enorme sonrisa, y vestía un pantalón a tres cuartos de pierna, junto a una blusa lila, con una flor en ella, mientras sostenía una enorme pelota brillante, ella se veía realmente feliz, además el fondo de la foto era un jardín colorido**

 **No se parecía a la chica sucia, golpeada y temblorosa que había visto en ese tiempo, sin embargo, eran la misma persona**

 **Asintió enérgicamente "Es Bulma… aunque ahí le dicen Tornasol, pero es ella" Sus ojos brillaron, por primera vez desde que lo empezaron a interrogar, sintió que podrían encontrar a su amiga**

… **...**

 **Salió de esa sala, donde siempre le encerraban y mostraban fotos de otros niños, y lugares, así como personas mayores para que distinguiera a alguno**

 **Observo a una pareja que iba tomada de la mano, la mujer tenía el cabello rizado y rubio, aunque era hermosa, su rostro se veía sumamente decaído, y el hombre a su lado, tenía el cabello en un tono… lila, muy parecido al que reflejaba ella cuando se ponía debajo del sol**

 **De pronto la mujer se echó a llorar, y el hombre que estaba a su lado, le tomo de los hombros y palideció, como si hubiera visto a algún fantasma**

 **No entendía que lo motivaba a seguir mirando a aquella pareja, pero por alguna razón, sintió pena por ellos, y se quedó parado mirándoles fijamente, hasta que la mujer lo observo, y sus ojos se encontraron**

 **El detective a lado de la pareja lo señalo, y de pronto ellos caminaron a donde él, y sin saber por qué, ambos lo abrazaron, mientras que la mujer solo lloro más profusamente en sobre él**

" **La viste, ¿verdad?, ¿Ella estaba bien?, ¿La lastimaron?, ¿Ella lloro por mí?" La mujer desesperada lanzo una pregunta tras otra, sin darle tiempo al chico siquiera de entender por qué a él. La mujer lo tomo del rosto, y lo miro fijamente "Mi hija Bulma, ¿Cómo fueron sus días?" El rostro de la mujer mostraba todo su dolor**

 **Su joven cuerpo se tensó, sus piernas poco a poco fueron sintiéndose débiles, y su corazón se detuvo un instante; pronto entendió lo que sucedía, ellos eran los padres de Bulma, y la mujer quería escuchar como había estado su hija cuando él la vio; eso era algo que no quería decirle a nadie, no tenía el valor de contarle a esa mujer, que lo primero que conoció de Bulma fueron sus gritos desgarradores, a causa de ser violada y torturada**

 **El hombre de cabello lila en cambio solo le revolvió el cabello y le sonrió con tristeza**

" **Gracias por preocuparte por ella chico… ya no tienes que hacerlo más" La voz del hombre fue débil "La encontraron, junto a los demás niños"**

 **Los ojos de Vegeta brillaron, una sonrisa en su rostro se estaba formando, sin embargo, las siguientes palabras de los padres de Bulma lo destruyeron**

" **Dicen que examinaran todos los cuerpos, han logrado idéntica algunos, pero todavía no el de ella, sin embargo, si de otros chicos y chicas que viste" El hombre de cabello lila, tomo a su mujer y la levanto, abrazándola a su pecho "Gracias por haber cuidado de ella muchacho, ella esta con dios ahora"**

… **..**

 **Pocos años después entendió con certeza, que si bien, no se encontró el cuerpo de su amiga, si habían encontrado rastros de ADN, de lo que alguna vez fue piel de la chica. El lugar había sufrido un accidente, y todo parecía haber sido devorado por el fuego, solo unos cuerpos calcinados y ADN, de varios niños fue encontrado en la escena**

 **Fin Flashback**

El cuerpo de Vegeta se tensó, su amigo seguía murmurando por lo bajo, una y mil maldiciones para el agresor de Milk. Él también se sentía sumamente frustrado por no haber salvado a esa pequeña niña, y por lo que le ocurrió a la morena, sin embargo algo dentro de él se estaba removiendo, y era que los recuerdos de Bulma estaban más latentes, quizás era solo porque algunas mujeres en ese lugar tenían el cabello azul, aunque claramente era tinte de pelo, sin embargo eso no quitaba que le removiera malos pensamientos

"No atraparon al jefe del lugar, parece que logró escapar" Comento de pronto Vegeta, tratando de cambiar el ambiente "… hay que llevar a todas las victimas a un lugar seguro"

Goku detuvo sus murmullos y levanto el rostro para mirar a su amigo. En ese momento se recordó a si mismo que tenía que ayudar todavía a más víctimas, que pasaban por aquella situación día a día, y seguro Milk querría lo mismo, pues ese fue el motivo principal que la llevo a cometer tal tontería

De pronto una puerta se abrió de manera escandalosa, y por ella apareció una figura femenina, que llevaba una de esas ligeras batas de hospital, y aun llevaba arrastrando lo que parecía ser una bolsa de suero conectada a su brazo que sangraba, además de unas vendas colgando de su cuerpo

Vegeta volteo de inmediato, y sus ojos se clavaron en la mujer, era la misma chica que había estado en la habitación con Milk, la peli azul

Cuando la mujer giro su rostro se podía mirar el dolor y angustia en ellos, pero además de eso, al encontrarse de lleno con los ojos negros de aquel chico de cabello en punta, la mujer no pudo más que paralizarse y estirar su mano

Vegeta de igual manera se paralizo, de pronto los ojos de esa mujer se llenaron de dolor, y luego de odio; pero aun cuando su cuerpo quería llegar a la mujer, no supo por qué, pero no pudo, de pronto sintió un dolor agudo, cuando noto que la mujer cayó al suelo, y lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Justo en aquel momento sus piernas empezaron a andar hasta llegar a la mujer de cabellos y ojos azules

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Las manos de Vegeta temblaban, la mujer se veía asustada "Mujer, estas a salvo, estamos en un hospital"

La chica de largo cabello azul, rápidamente observo a su alrededor, de pronto su cuerpo entero se derrumbó, y sin saber por qué la chica empezó a jadear, aspiraba profundo, y parecía que se estaba ahogando, el cuerpo de la mujer se desplomo por completo en el suelo y sus ojos solo atinaron a mirar al hombre frente a ella que agitaba las manos

La peli azul estaba casi segura, ese hombre… ese tipo, debía ser él. Aunque su voz fuera madura, aunque su cuerpo se veía musculoso, y su apariencia se había endurecido con el tiempo, la calidez que el tipo le transmitía era la misma, la mirada que le otorgaba era la misma, debía ser él

La boca de la chica se abrió y entre jadeos apenas se podía distinguir algunas palabras

"Ve… tu… Ve…" La sangre en su brazo, estaba chorreando, y los ojos de Bulma fueron a donde la sangre en el piso

Ahí de pronto sintió unos brazos tomándolo con fuerza, y su rostro quedo a la altura del chico el cual podría jurar era Vegeta, el principito arrogante de aquel lugar, pero ¿Qué hacía ahí?

"Un médico… maldición, ¡Necesito un médico!" Vegeta grito a todo pulmón, luego miro a la mujer, quien solo abría y cerraba la boca, mientras se tocaba el pecho y jadeaba con más fuerza "Tranquilízate mujer, estas a salvo… nadie te hará nada, no te pienso hacer daño… nadie aquí te hará daño"

Mientras el hombre aun trataba de controlar a la mujer, tres hombres con trajes blancos llegaron a ellos, y Goku se levantó un poco apurado

"Eres Zafiro… Milk dijo que ese era tu nombre, ¿Verdad?, puedes estar tranquila" Goku trato de acercar su mano al rostro de la mujer

Sin embargo, la chica volteo el rostro enfurecida, no quería que la tocaran, y quería que dejaran de decir que se tranquilizara

Cuando los enfermeros y el medico se acercaron al policía que la sostenía y trataron de tomarla, ella por instinto se aferró al hombre que la sostenía, y negó con la cabeza, no quería que nadie la tocara; se sentía débil, adolorida, lo último que recordaba era a aquel cliente pervertido que la empezó a asfixiar mientras la penetraba, y ahora no sabía dónde estaba

Tal vez todo era una ilusión, y solo estaba soñando con la imagen de aquel chico, pero ya crecido, quizás todo eso era un sueño cruel de libertad, pues ella sabía perfectamente bien que nunca seria libre

La peli azul trato de enterrar sus uñas en el cuerpo del chico de cabello en llama, mientras se removía y luchaba por que no la tocaran, pero sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna

Vegeta sintió la necesidad de apretar el cuerpo de la mujer, para transmitirle seguridad, porque tal parecía ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo

"Debe dejarla, tenemos que llevarla a la habitación, ella se encuentra en estado de shock" El medico trato de tomar a la mujer de los brazos de Vegeta

Sin embargo, el policía dio un paso atrás, con la mujer en brazos

"Ella no se encuentra bien, tal vez no deba…" Vegeta no sabía cómo terminar con aquello, no quería soltar a la mujer "Por favor, solo esperen que se relaje, es una víctima, la estaban atacando cuando la encontramos, quizás solo necesita tiempo"

La mujer temblaba

"Ella está mal, debemos llevarla a la habitación y curarla, además quizás no pueda hablar por un tiempo, el daño en su garganta era mucho, tal vez por eso no puede pronunciar bien palabras, hay que examinarla" El Doctor con autoridad, hizo que le dieran una jeringa llena

Los ojos de Vegeta se ensombrecieron, cuando el hombre con la jeringa se acercó a ellos, abrazo más a la chica, cubriendo su cuerpo por completo; no iba a permitir que le pusieran aquello a la chica, solo la asustarían mas

"Eh dicho que hay que esperar a que se relaje, ella ha pasado por mucho, así que solo necesita un poco de tiempo" Su voz sonó en tono escalofriante y su aura se hizo terrorífica

El medico suspiro, y dio la jeringa a otro de sus compañeros

"No… sol.. no…." La voz de la peli azul apenas se escuchaba en el oído de Vegeta "…ta…"

La peli azul se sostuvo con fuerza, si estaba alucinando al menos querida poder abrazar un poco más a ese chico. Aun cuando lo odiaba por haberla olvido ahí, aun así, sabía que en el fondo siempre iba a ser él, a quien desearía ver en sus últimos momentos

Y todo aquello parecía tan real, su aroma su calor, su fuerza… todo aquello era una realidad cruel que le hacía cumplir todas sus fantasías de él

El hombre de bata dio un paso atrás "Entonces usted llévela de vuelta a la camilla, ella debe estar recostada y su suero está mal puesto, eso debe dolerle"

Vegeta noto que la sangre de la chica estaba traspasándose a su ropa; la mujer temblaba, sin embargo, cuando trato de encontrar el rostro de la chica para decirle que la llevaría a la habitación, noto que sus ojos se habían cerrado y sus jadeos habían parado

"Maldición, ¡Rápido llévela a la habitación!, es un parto respiratorio"

Vegeta corrió a la habitación y rápidamente el Doctor la examino. Sus ojos se fijaron más en la mujer, ella se notaba débil, y sintió la necesidad de tomar su mano, pero no pudo, tuvo que salir de aquel lugar

Goku toco el hombro de Vegeta

"Esa chica está muy mal… no quiero ni imaginar que tan mal debe estar para ponerse así" El de cabellos de palmera miro la puerta cerrándose mientras se veían apenas borrones corriendo de un lado a otro "Sabes… quizás hubiera hecho lo mismo que Milk"

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar, y después de unos segundos Vegeta tomo su celular, el numero era de Zangya

"Estoy ocupado ahora mismo, ¿Qué sucede?" La voz de Vegeta fue cansada, se notaba que no deseaba hablar con la pelirroja

"Acabo de ver las noticias, ¿Te encuentras bien, estuviste en ese lugar verdad?" La mujer se escuchaba asustada "Amor, ¿Estas bien?"

Vegeta se quedó en silencio; la respuesta era no. No se encontraba para nada bien, solo deseaba colgar el teléfono y entrar a aquella habitación, donde aquella desconocida estaba


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball. Son propiedad de Akira Toriyama; yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes, para crear historia que salen de mi retorcida y loca imaginación, así que…**

 **Advertencias: Esta historia, contendrá… Violencia, Violación, Lenguaje Vulgar, y Contenido Lemon. Se tratarán temas delicados, así que, si eres sensible a ellas, por favor no leer, ya que seguro no te agradara**

 **Esto será un lento Vegeta x Bulma, así que espero que le den una oportunidad, y sigan leyendo**

0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Todo era una cruel mentira, ¿Verdad?

Aun cuando estaba recostada en aquella cama en aquel cuarto de hospital lejos de la casa, todavía seguía sintiendo que todo era una mentira, un sueño del cual despertaría en cualquier segundo; no podía creer completamente en lo que le habían dicho, después de todo debía ser una cruel mentira, solo un sueño o quizás una pesadilla de algo que jamás tendría, también estaba la opción de que todo aquello quizás era el preludio entre la vida y la muerte, y realmente aquello solo era un paso antes de desaparecer del mundo y la crueldad de la vida solo le daba la ilusión de lo que soñó por años, libertad

Y solo podía pensar en que si esos eran sus últimos momentos, entonces desearía volver a ver a aquel joven, ese niño que guardaba en lo más profundo de sus memorias… sentir solo un momento su calor para así irse del mundo sin temor

Quizás era egoísta de su parte

 **Flashback**

 **Abrió los ojos de a poco, y la luz fue tan blanca que la cegó de manera inmediata, cubrió sus ojos con sus brazos**

 **La peli azul trato de levantarse, pero una mano grande y suave le detuvo, trato de preguntar quién era, pues a ese joven nunca antes le había visto en la casa y aun cuando el tipo estaba vestido de blanco, no era el medico el cual acostumbraba a atenderles después de una cita ruda en la casa**

"… **. Mmm… mmgggmmm… nng…" Podía sentir sus labios moverse, pero su voz no salía**

 **No se sorprendió, el hombre aquel le había apretado muy fuerte el cuello y quizás la había lastimado de mas, tal vez solo estaría unos días sin voz… después de todo había pasado por días peores, así que podía soportar su falta de voz, ella no la necesitaba para su trabajo esos días**

 **Mucho menos la necesitaba para complacer al Príncipe y que este no olvidara su promesa para dejarle hacer algo con las niñas, así que estaba un poco serena**

 **Pero aun había algo que no le agradaba, y era ese hombre nuevo**

 **El tipo pareció percatarse de la recién despierta chica, pero pareció no importarle que ella le mirara con asombro, el solo estiro su mano mientras le tomaba unas muestras de sangre**

" **Lo de tu voz es temporal, pero debes estar tranquila…" La voz del hombre era relajada "Todo está bien, estamos en un hospital lejos de aquel lugar" El hombre tomo un par de tubos de sangre de la mujer, mientras ella observaba la habitación "Mi nombre es Yamcha, y seré tu Doctor" El chico sonrió "No sé cómo te llamas, pero debes saber que te trajeron policías, estarás a salvo aquí, hay demasiada seguridad así que nadie además mí y un par de enfermeras podrá entrar"**

 **La peli azul se agito y entonces comenzó a temblar, se giró de manera abrupta hacia el chico y comenzó a tirar de él sin importarle que ella comenzó a desangrarse a causa de la jeringa en su brazo**

"… **.pis… ¿…don…?" Estaba asustada, eso era mentira, ¿Policías?, ¿A salvo?. ¿Lapis?, ¿Las niñas?, ¿Rubí?**

 **El corazón le comenzó a bombear de manera acelerada, la respiración se le hizo a cada momento más pesada, sus ojos parecían salírsele de sus cuencas, y su cuerpo de pronto parecía gelatina pues temblaba casi al punto de parecer deshacerse**

" **Tranquilízate… por favor, estas a salvo… ¡Tranquila!" El joven médico trato de detener el sangrado, pero la chica solo se agito más "¡Necesito ayuda!"**

 **Fin Flashback**

Habían pasado unos días, parecía ser cierto... todos a quienes veía eran nuevos, todos con trajes blancos e instrumentos médicos

También hubo una mujer y un hombre vestidos muy formales, que le preguntaron directamente si había sido víctima de violación, y como no podía hablar ellos le pidieron solo que asintiera o negara, pero se le hizo tan estúpido que la llamaran víctima, que solo los ignoro

¿Ella era una víctima?, no ella no era una víctima, hacía mucho que había dejado de ser una víctima; más bien victimaria ¿No?. Sabía bien que el lavarles el cerebro a las niñas para ser dóciles y dejarse follar por aquellos animales la hacían una desalmada como todos en la casa, ignorar los llantos y lamentos desgarradores de sus otras compañeros o de los chicos jóvenes mientras sabía que estaban siendo tomados de manera cruel la hacían una desgraciada, obligar a las mujeres a levantarse y lavarse solo para darle un mejor servicio a los clientes la hacían una perra, y lo peor… tener orgasmos con diferentes tipos mientras la embestían de forma cruel y sin su consentimiento no la hacían victima si no que la hacían una puta… ella sabía bien que ya no era nunca más una victima

Los días siguientes aquellos que entraron a ese cuarto todos parecían saber de medicina, pues sus ropas eran completamente ordenadas y blancas, sus rostros, aunque serios transmitían tranquilidad y ninguno trato de tocarle más allá de lo necesario para un par de pruebas; y por más que lo espero, por aquella puerta nunca atravesó aquel hombre que se autoproclamaba su único dueño legitimo el Príncipe

Además fue una mujer quien le realizo un examen más a fondo de sus genitales y siempre le pregunto de manera respetuosa si podía tocarla y si no la lastimaba, ella solo se había reído en su mente; con solo recordar la voz preocupada de la mujer que le introdujo un par de aparatos en su vagina, ella parecía seriamente preocupada mientras le hacia aquellos exámenes; mientras que ella no le dio la minina importancia a aquello que le invadía, después de todo no podía compararse con el dolor y asco de cuando la tomaban aquellos hombres día tras día

Y aun con todo aquello, seguía pensando si era realmente cierto lo que le habían estado diciendo, después de todo no había visto siquiera a sus compañeras de la casa, o a Lapis quien, aunque fuera por breves segundo estaba segura que iría a verla… pero todo era solo batas blancas, y hombres y mujeres que tocaban su cuerpo de una forma diferente, como si ella fuera solo un tubo lleno de líquido el cual debían sacar y examinar

La sensación de pesadez y cansancio la invadió, y sin darse cuenta empezó a dejarse envolver por el sueño

Un ruido metálico la despertó de su ensoñación, al abrir los ojos logro divisar una sombra extraña, demasiada extraña

La peli azul trato de levantarse de la cama, aun cuando la habitación estaba oscura y solo unas pocas luces parpadeaban en un color rojo y verde, logro observar que la sombra detrás de la puerta estaba como indecisa en si entrar o no a su habitación

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta cuan tranquila se había mantenido durante ese tiempo en aquel lugar, no había 'trabajo', llantos, lamentos, violaciones, golpes, miradas y toques obscenos… nada, solo ella, comida y un par de jeringas que no se comparaban a sus acostumbradas actividades. Y cuando la sombra aquella empezó a entrar a su habitación, sintió que el temor y la ansiedad de aquellos días volvían de golpe

No supo cómo reaccionar, lo que único que se le ocurrió fue fingirse la dormida, quizás si lo hacía aquel tipo no le molestaría

….

Aun le dolía el cuerpo pero más importante que su dolor, era ir por ella y sacarla de aquel lugar; esa era quizás la única verdadera oportunidad que tendría de escapar lejos de todos, y llevarse a Bulma con él, era lo más cerca que había estado de ser libre

Le tomo un poco de tiempo entender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero cuando ellos llegaron lo entendió rápidamente…

 **Flashback**

 **Trato de levantarse, pero sus brazos se encontraban extendidos y sujetos con esposas a la cama. Seguía en el mismo cuarto blanco que tenía aroma a alcohol, y aromas amargos que no recordaba haber sentido antes**

 **Había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero sabia que debía haber estado ahí ya un largo rato. De pronto entraron dos hombres a su habitación, uno de ellos vestía un traje café y el otro llevaba un uniforme color azul marino, se veía como un policía; el rostro de ambos hombres era completamente serio**

 **Lapis no pudo mas que sentirse asqueado pues el hombre del traje de pronto comenzó a sacarse el saco y tiro un poco de su corbata, ¿Esos tipos que pensaban hacer con él?**

 **El hombre del traje se acercó un poco más a donde Lapis; su mirada fue fría y casi con ira hacia el chico de ojos azules, sin embargo un suspiro de desaliento salió de los labios del hombre**

" **¿Cómo te llamas, y cuantos años tienes?"**

 **Aquella pregunta era una que Lapis no se esperaba, así que lo tomo por sorpresa, su edad nunca antes había importado; y además él no pensaba dejarse intimidar por esos tipos que se veían bastante grandes, después de todo su mala actitud era lo único que le quedaba en esa situación**

" **Lapis y mi edad… eso no importa" El de ojos azules chasqueo la lengua y giro su rostro con total desagrado hacia otro lado, mostrando su descontento con una mueca "Hagan lo que tengan que hacer y lárguense" El chico parecía a la defensiva, de no ser por sus brazos sujetos a la cama, quizás les hubiera luchado un poco**

 **El tipo con traje azul marino pareció interesado en la actitud del oji azul**

" **Creo que este tipo no lo sabe aún, quizás…" El hombre se acercó y saco una placa en su mayoría color dorara "Soy policía chico, y él es uno de los detectives encargados de este caso" La voz del hombre paso a un tono un poco más serio**

 **En ese momento Lapis volteo a verle, luego a la placa en las manos del tipo… pero aun así lo dudo, esas podían ser falsas, aunque bien había visto un par de ellas en la casa, algunas eran falsas, otras reales… ¿Quién podría decir la verdad?**

 **Tal pareció que los hombres notaron su duda, pues el tipo con la placa entonces se la volvió a guardar y saco una llave pequeña, para luego abrir una de las esposas que lo mantenían acostado en la cama**

" **No podemos quitarte ambas, aún no sabemos si eres una víctima o…" El hombre pareció dudar "Están interrogando a los más pequeños, algunos hablan de un tal Lapis, un chico mayor que ayudo a aguantar mejor, y entrenamientos"**

 **En cuanto sintió una de sus manos libres se sentó en la cama, y miro a los hombres más a detalle**

" **¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Dónde están ellas?"**

 **Fin Flashback**

Había contestado un par de preguntas, sin embargo también sabía que una vez que saliera del hospital lo llevarían detenido, aun no tenía la confianza de revelarles a esos hombres su verdadero nombre, no podía darse el lujo de confiar en nadie, y sus respuestas fueron muy vagas… pero sabía bien por como lo miraban que no lo creían una victima

Supo que debía hacer algo rápidamente

Solo le tuvo que ser un poco amable con la enfermera que le atendía, darle una sonrisa llena de angustia y la mujer inocentemente hizo lo que él quería. Aquella mujer le dijo donde estaban las chicas, y aunque era aún no sabían si catalogarlo como víctima o victimario de aquel lugar, sabía que esa noche tendría su única oportunidad de huir de aquel lugar y ser libre, con la única persona que realmente le importaba

Lo único que hizo fue engañar a la chica, decirle que la chica que buscaba era una de las pequeñas niñas y que él la cuidaba; mientras a ella le hacía le estaba tomando cariño, al grado de amarla; y después de acostarse con ella, la chica rápidamente accedió a conseguir la llave que lo libraría de la cama; pensando que el solo quería mirar si encontraba a la pequeña niña que el cuidaba, para luego hacerle pensar que huiría con ella. Le sorprendió lo ingenua que la mujer fue, y la inocencia que mostro mientras se acostaron, mientras que él solo tenía en mente terminar rápidamente lleno de asco y ansiedad

Su vida sexual había girado en su gran mayoría a hombres, pero todos le causaban la misma repulsión, hombres y mujeres. La única persona con quien verdaderamente disfrutaba el sexo, era ella

Había entrado a un par de habitaciones, pero ninguna era la de su peli azul, y aunque con aquel traje pasaba desapercibido como otro interno del lugar, tenía que apresurarse a encontrar a quien más deseaba

…

La peli azul sintió un poco de escalofrió pues la puerta chirrió y unos pasos se escucharon acercándose a la cama

Una mano se acercó a su cabello y casi de manera inmediata se dio cuenta de que aquel calor aquella sensación, le era sumamente familiar

"¿La…pis?" Sintió el pecho oprimírsele, aun le estaba costando hablar claramente

Escucho un pesado suspiro y de pronto se vio envuelta por los brazos del chico, que parecía estar desesperado por apretarle lo más posible

"Te encontré… te encontré…" La voz del joven estaba llena de alivio

El oji azul palpo el cabello de la chica, su rostro… "¿No te han hecho nada verdad?, ¿Cómo estás?" Aun cuando no podía mirarla bien por la falta de luz en la habitación, se abstuvo de prender la luz de aquel lugar para no llamar la atención. Cuando llego al cuello de la chica sintió algo un poco rugoso y rápidamente idéntico la tela que cubría a la peli azul "¿Qué mierda?, ¿Puedes hablar?"

La peli azul tomo las manos del chico "Due…mmm…le…poco…" Trato lo más que pudo para darle una explicación al chico

Lapis entendió rápidamente "Tranquila… no te fuerces, solo…" Con lo poco que podía ver una vez que sus ojos se adaptaron a la falta de luz, palpo la intravenosa que tenía la peli azul conectada al brazo "Voy a quitarte esto, va a doler un poco, pero es necesario para irnos de aquí"

"¿A… do… de?" Quería saber, necesitaba saber que sucedía, por que el parecía estar desesperado

"Es nuestra única oportunidad de huir, y no me importa que, te llevare conmigo… seremos libres, te sacare de aquí" Le dio un beso a la peli azul "No importa que, solo quiero que estés conmigo"

Aquellas palabras la hicieron sentir incomoda, no era la primera vez que las escuchaba

Bulma no entendía exactamente por qué Lapis le estaba diciendo aquello, pero tampoco pensaba oponerse quizás él sabía algo que ella no, y aun cuando le decían que era libre, ella realmente no se sentía para nada libre y la única persona en quien confiaría en aquel lugar seria Lapis

Le dolió cuando de un tirón Lapis le arranco la intravenosa, pero no se opuso cuando él la encamino por el cuarto; aun cuando solo tenía una bata delgada de hospital y unos pantis que le habían dado ahí mismo, siguió el camino que Lapis le marco

Noto rápidamente por cómo era aquel lugar, que efectivamente no se trataba de la casa

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Vegeta colgó el teléfono y se fregó el rostro con las manos mientras daba un suspiro pesado, había estado trabajando como loco desde la redada en aquella casa. No había podido descansar desde ese día; todo le daba vueltas, por una parte su amigo de cabellos de palmera había estado como león rugiente enjaulado todo ese tiempo, rugiendo de un lado a otro y maldiciendo a algunos superiores, y por otra parte no quería regresar a su apartamento no se sentía capaz de hablar con normalidad con Zangya

Esa redada le tenía sumamente alterado, aun cuando al principio no era para nada uno de sus casos, decidió involucrarse más en él, pidió que le dejaran ayudar y no tuvo ningún reparo cuando le pidieron interrogar a un par de los niños que habían rescatado

Cada momento era como revivir su propio pasado, pero aun cuando las historias de los niños eran desgarradoras, y aun cuando podía edificarse con ellas mejor que nadie; lo que más le perturbo fue pasar por el área donde las chicas se encontraban ya que sin saber por qué cada que se pasaba por ese pasillo su corazón se aceleraba y sus pies le traicionaban con la extraña necesidad de ir a verles, sobre todo ir y ver a aquella chica que tuvo el ataque frente suyo

"Tengo que sacarme esto de la cabeza… no puedo involucrarme más con este caso, debo separar mi vida de esto… es mi trabajo, debo hacerlo bien" Las mismas palabras las susurro una y otra vez para sí mismo, como una reprimenda a si mismo

Su escritorio tenía montañas de papeles sin embargo una carpeta amarilla era la que más importaba en aquel momento pues solo pocos momentos antes había llegado a sus manos, abrió la carpeta y en aquellos documentos comenzó a leer algunos de los nombres de los jóvenes que habían encontrado

El primer nombre era Alex R. y la foto de un chico de 14 años apareció, mostrando a un peli rojo; la siguiente era de una joven adolescente de corto cabello rojo, llamada Suno… otros varios nombres aparecieron, hasta que uno en especial llamo su atención, y lo que más llamo su atención fue la foto del joven antes de su nombre… un jovencito de cabello medianamente largo, ojos grandes y azules, y aunque no reconoció al chico de inmediato cuando leyó su nombre supo de quien se trataba… Kurota Gero

El de cabello en llama se levantó de inmediato y corrió hasta la sala de su superior, esperaba encontrarlo por que aquel hallazgo era sin duda importante, todavía recordaba a los Gero, sobre todo a la rubia Akane, quien en todos esos años no se había rendido en encontrar a su hermano aun cuando la familia le había declarado oficialmente muerto unos meses atrás

Esa era una noticia que no esperaba, tantos años y encontraban a un chico que daban por muerto tiempo atrás

Mientras corría por los pasillos casi vacíos, noto una puerta medio abierta, y una pantalla lo suficientemente grande como para resaltar una imagen la cual no tenía que estar ahí… o al menos Vegeta pensó que nunca más debía verla ahí

Vegeta se detuvo, solo para acercarse más a la puerta… los papeles en sus manos cayeron, y sin darse cuenta una lagrima comenzó a bajar por su mejilla

La gran foto en la pantalla era de una pequeña de grandes ojos azules, con coleta y cabello azul que tenía sobre puesto 'Muerta' 'Caso cerrado'

"Ey Vegeta, ¿Necesitas algo?" La chica que estaba en aquella habitación miro como el chico entraba sin dejar de mirar a la pantalla "¿Conoces ese caso?" Ella rápidamente tomo asiento frente a la computadora y después de teclear un poco, toda la información de aquella niña apareció

"¿Eso…es verdad?" Los labios de Vegeta temblaban "Encontraste una… ¿Coincidencia?, ¿Cabello?, ¿Sangre?, ¿Saliva?, ¿Fluidos?... ¿Qué fue exactamente?" Lo último lo dijo un poco alterado

La chica se sorprendió un poco por las preguntas que su compañero le lanzo, sobre todo porque el tono de voz de él fue totalmente monótono, casi como si no tuviera alma

"Ah… fue una muestra de sangre, de una de las chicas de la redada… me sorprendí, no pensé que encontraría tal coincidencia… aquí dice que no se encontró su cuerpo, pero si ADN" Ella leyó un poco del informe en voz alta

Vegeta apretó la pantalla, clavo sus ojos en la foto de la pequeño peli azul

"Ella… debe ser ella… ella… ¿Esta viva… en verdad vida?, Bulma…"

"Bulma… Briefs, un caso que se cerró hace muchos años; sin duda esto es…" La mujer apenas noto que su compañero, el cual parecía de piedra, rudo y siempre serio, estaba llorando


End file.
